The Ark!
by Shinigami Myao
Summary: X-over with practically EVERYTHING! Due to stupidity, a huge tsunami of ink is destroying the worlds of anime. The only way to save everything is for a barage of characters to survive on an ark until the ink subsides....Of course, they have to get there f
1. And so it begins...This can't be good...

Ahem……We started this almost a year ago,  and looking at it now, we can only wonder exactly _what_ we were on. We can't help but laugh, and at the request of a few friends, we agreed to actually post this….(We never intended to originally, heck, when we wrote this, we didn't even _know_ about fanfiction.net!) So here it is, in all of it's original glory, even though we really think it should never be seen by human eyes…Excuse the rather rough beginning, it's just to set the tone. Other than that, please enjoy!)  We should also mention that by this time, we're not only happy with Shounen-ai pairings, we write the stuff regularly! See the depths of depravity to which we have sunk!!!! Ahem. That over with,

Insert favorite disclaimer here.

Amanda can be found as The Elemental. (A/N: Read my fics! PLEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE! Puppy eyes* 

-**SMACK !- **

**"Ouch!"**

"Serves you right for the blatant self-advertising! Be glad I didn't kick you!"

"Sorry…." ****

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay, Now is time for me to start my newest fanfic … THE ANIME BUNNY ARK!!! **

**First off, I'll give a warning for any unfortunate soul who wants to read this.**

A. **This is one of our first fanfics**

B. **We're pretty a horrible writers**

C. **We ignore any implications that effect our bunnies in any way we dislike. (No blatant gay/lesbian relationships…except Haruka and Michiru….Because we won't touch them)**

D. **We're a bit odd**

E. **And NO ONE CAN STOP US!!!! MUAHAHA-HA-HA! MUAHA-HA-HA-HA-H- Owwwww!**

"Why'd you do that Jenn!?"

"Because I'm not going to let you scare off readers like that, that's why!!"

"Ohhhhhh……"****

**So all we can say is enjoy…and squirm to your heart's content.**

**WARNING: You don't need a full knowledge of the anime series mentioned. Just make sure you know how the average anime world works and you'll do fine….Maybe…**

The Ark

            I was given a warning. Me, being the writer, Jenn!!! The P.T.B. (otherwise known as the Powers that Be) called to me from a distance saying…

OH WORTHY, STILL SANE OTAKU…WE GIVE YOU A MISSION! THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON YOU! (go figure…) BECAUSE OF YOUR PURE HEART, WE GIVE YOU THE RESPONSIBILITY OF PICKING THE MOST WORTHY ANIME CHARACTERS TO SURVIVE A HORRIBLE FATE. THE ANIME DIMENSION WILL SOON BE OVERRUN BY A SEA OF INK FROM A FOOLISH ARTIST'S PEN! AND WE ARE POWERLESS TO STOP IT. THE ONLY HELP WE CAN GIVE YOU IS AN ARK…THE ARK THAT WILL SAVE THE MOST CHERISHED ANIME CHARACTERS FROM DESERVING SERIES. IF YOU SAVE THEM, THEN WHEN THIS CATASTROPHE ENDS, WE CAN RETURN THEM AND RESTORE THEIR UNIVERSE. YOU MAY BRING ONE OTHER OTAKU TO HELP OUT, AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE ANIME BODIES FOR EACH SERIES YOU TRAVEL TO. GOOD LUCK TO YOU…

And off the PTB went. To where?…I don't know, AND DON'T CARE!!!

All I could do was jump for joy.  This was the greatest moment of my life, I mean, I was in control of saving the Anime universe. I cherished it more than ANYTHING! Woo-hoo!!! But, which of my Otaku friends could I bring? 

Amanda! She'd be perfect. Great problem saving skills and completely insane. Just the person you'd want helping you if you had to save a universe or two. Well I would anyway. 

I invited her over and gave her a brief description of what the PTB had said. She was ecstatic! And more than a little flattered. Amanda was the kind of person that wouldn't be surprised by this sort of thing.

Amanda- Our best bet is to make a list of everyone we want on our Ark.

Jenn- Let's get cracking! 

            That night it took us four hours, but we finished our judgment list.

Here it is…

_Anime list of Survivors  (click in jungle music…)_

GundamWing- 

Heero Yui

Duo Maxwell

Trowa Barton

Quatre Winner

Wufei Chang

Card Captor Sakura 

Yukito/Yue

Syaoran Le

Touya

SailorMoon- 

Seiya

Taiki

Yaten

Mamoru

Vampire Princess Miyu-

Larva

Ruronin Kenshin-

Kenshin

Sanosuke

Maho Tsukai Tai-

Aburatsubo

Weiss Kreuz-

Omi

Yohji

Aya

Ken

Fushigi Yuugi- 

Tamahome

Hotohori

Tasuki

Nuriko

Vision of Escaflowne 

Van

Folcan

Allen

Dryden

Hana Yori Dango 

Rui

Domiyoji

Digimon- 

Ken

Matt

T.K.

Izzy

Cody

Revolutionary Girl Utena- 

Touga

Mikki

Sayongi

Saber MaRionette J 

Otaru

Yami no Matsuei- 

Tsutsuki

Hisoka

Clamp Campus Detectives- 

Suoh Takamura, 

Akira Ijyuin, 

Nokoru Imonoyama

Princess Mononoke 

Ashitaka

(that's a long list!!!)

"Hmm…Amanda, do you notice something funny?"

"What? Oh, you mean the fact that they're all guys?"

"Yeah. They're all our little anime bunnies."

"I'm fine with it if you are."

"Oh Yeah! We'll be stuck on an ark with the cutest anime guys in the world!!!"

"Meh-he-he-he-he-he-h- Owwwwww!…Sorry."

"We forgot someone!!!"

"Who?"

"Haruka Ten'ou!!!"

"Um…Jenn, she's a girl."

"I KNOW THAT!!! But she might as well be a guy. Can we PLEASE bring her!!!!!!!"

"All right, all right!!!"

            And so, with our list all set, we called the PTB and told them we were ready. 

PTB- AND NOW YOU SHALL BE ENGULFED BY THE ANIMATED UNIVERSE. YOU KNOW YOU'RE MISSION!!!   

            We felt the air rise around us, and suddenly a gust of wind dragged us down through the floor. We passed through it like a ghost and saw a yellow light at the end of a large, spinning black tunnel. After which I blanked out.

            *************************************

"Um……Jenn……Jennifer?…..JENN!!!! WAKE UP!!!"

_Damn her…..the trip must have knocked her out…..oh well, she'll wake up sooner or later…._

"Where are we?"

I looked around……Well, we were in a large, well, hallway. A very white, very long hallway…Lined with doors……Just doors……

_"Weird…"_

**"YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAARRRREEEEIIINNNTTTTHHHEEE-"**

"HOLD IT!!!!……Can you _Not yell? It's impossible to understand a word that's coming out of your mouth…If you have a mouth…Who are you anyway……And where are you…It'd be nice to see you, you know…"_

"Ahem…SORRY… YOU ARE IN THE HALLWAY OF DIMENSIONS, CREATED BY THE POWERS THAT BE…

A figure appeared in front of us, a fairly young looking boy….

_He's cute….._

He wore these nice black pants with a white cross thingie on each pant leg…And this nice arm band, also black…_Ohhh! He's got a tattoo! A black cross on his other arm…__He's got quite the thing with black….A black cape and all….Waitaminute- That's not a cape!!!!_

"You have wings!"

"Hurrrrrrrrrrrm?" Jennifer opened her eyes…"Where am I…And what happened? Last I remember we were going into some tunnel…Who's he? And why does he have wings?"

"I am Kevin  Horstinvith the 34th from the house of Jules, official messenger of the PTB and the greatest Mage to have ever practiced magic. But you can call me Kevy."

"O.K., Kevy, where are we? We were supposed to go to the anime world and save it, well the characters, from a sea of ink that will flood the anime world. Why are we here?"

"Well, the PTB had a look at your list and realized something, everyone is male. They wanted to know if you had realized this..?"

"Yeah…We did…Why, is there a problem with that?"

"Well, you were asked to save the worthy _characters of the anime world, not just the guys."_

"Oh, well…ummm…ahhh…..Amanda, can you explain it?"

"I believe it was 'I'm okay with it if you are'"

"Damn…"

"Well I have an idea, if you're interested…I realize you want to be on the ark with the guy's, but what if………

*******************************************

"Two arks?!  How are we going to do that?!"

"Well, I'll get you another ark, and you can fill it with deserving anime GIRLS…You'd have to get someone else to look after the new ark, I don't think you want to separate……If we do this though, you'll have to do something for us……We won't be able to just zap the characters in…You'll have to find them first, then we'll transport them onto the ark. That's why you're here…You'll need to travel to the anime world through one of these doors. Each leads to a different dimension. You can go anywhere from here, any world."

"Even the _Star Trek Universes?"_

"AMANDA!?"

"What? I'm not just a crazed otaku, I'm also a crazed trekkie!- Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-OW"

Amanda rubbed her head…"What'd you do that for?"

"I am not going to let you go on a maniacal laughing spree while the world of anime is in danger…Besides, you WILL NOT TREK OUT ON ME!! UNDERSTAND!?!?

"Hai…OW!!" Amanda rubbed a second lump…"Now what was THAT for?!"

"Don't speak Japanese unless you know it…GOT IT!?!?"

"H- I mean Yes…"

"Yes, you could go to the Star Trek universes, but that'll have to wait for anther fanfic-I mean day…" Kevy smiled.

"Now, in order to get to the anime universe, you'll have to go through this door." Kevy pointed and a sign appeared on one of the countless doors"

"It says _This Door."_

"Yes."

"The most powerful Mage to ever have practiced magic and you couldn't be a little more _original?!"_

"No."

"O.K. then…"

"Now, decide where in the anime worlds you want to go, and concentrate on only that while you go the door."

 "Just that?"

"Yes. Did you expect anything more…?

"I guess not. Should we leave now?"

"I suggest you decide which anime girls are worthy, then I suggest you get going…There is limited time."

"I guess that's a good idea…."

"Then I bid thee well…Good Luck."

He took a step backwards, raised his wings behind him, and was gone.

_"You'll need it."_

***********************************

Sailor Moon

Hotaru Tomoe 

Michiru Kaioh

Sestina 

Haruka Ten'ou

Amy Mizuno 

Makoto

Usagi

Ranma ½

Akane 

Nabiki

Ukyo

Vampire Princess Miyu

Miyu

Battle Athletes Victory

Akari

Kris

Ichino

Ayla

Anna

Mononoke Hime

Toki

Lady Iboshi

San

Card Captor Sakura

Sakura

Tomoyo

Mei Lin

Utena

Utena

Gundam Wing

Noin

Une

Marie-Maia

Hilde

Digimon

Kari

Vision Of Escaflowne

Aria

Naria

Maho Tsuki Tai

Akane

Nanaka

Pet Shop of Horrors

Count D

Medusa

Saber Marionettes

Lime

Marine

Princess Mononoke

San

Lady Iboshi

*****************************************

"You think Janice will want to look after the girl ark? It seems like something that she'd like….what'd you think Jen?…Jen?

"Yeah,  sure….Um…Amanda…Not all of these characters are _female, you do realize…Right?"_

"Yeah, but they're all girls at heart…It doesn't matter, anyway, you've got Haruka on the guy ship…so you have no right to complain….Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh well……Lets get going."

"It probably go faster if we split up…How about we get the guys first. You get the Weiss Kreuz guys, I'll get the Gundam bunnies…Ok?"

"Sure"

"You can go first, Ok Jen?"

"Whatever…See you soon…"

"Wait…It'll probably take different amounts of time to do all this, so I'll leave the list next to the door, and as we collect the guys, we'll cross them off so we don't both go after the same guys….Ok?"

"Yeah…See you when we finish the guys…"

"Have Fun!"

_"Oh I Will."_

********************************************


	2. TOO many 'Hrmmmm' characters...^.^()

Chapter 2 

*************************************

I didn't expect to trip on the way through the door, but oh well, shit happens. I landed on my tail bone and cried out in pain.

"Woah, you okay?"

I looked up and saw Yohji starring down at me. He had a concerned look on his face and offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and gave a gracious little smile to him.

"I can't believe such a pretty girl could hit the ground so hard. Did you fall or something? I'm surprised God didn't send a heavenly cloud to catch one of his angels."

I stood in shock. I had just met him and already he was hitting on me. He raised his hand and brushed it against my cheek.

"So you're okay, right?"

"Uh…you're Yohji, right?"

He gave a startled look and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him. _I should have picked a less deadly character to start with. I had to find a way to get away from him. I gave him a sad, clouded look and leaned up and gave him a kiss. I was long gone by the time the shocked look appeared on his face. __Aren't I a genius?  Mentally I kicked myself. __This is what you get when you travel to a world you know nothing about…Except  that the guys are drop-dead gorgeous. _

He's not the least deadly, but Omi may listen to me. He'd be in class now, so I started to search around for schools.  Seven schools later, I saw him through a window on the second floor. I crashed through the front doors of the school and dashed upstairs. I pounded on the door of the classroom yelling, "I need to speak to OMI!!!!! It's an EMERGENCY!!!!!!" The door opened and an exasperated Omi was starring at me. I grabbed his arm and yanked him down the hall. After we got around the corner, we stopped and I looked him right in the eyes.

"Okay Omi, I'm gonna tell you something very important, and very unbelievable. This world is going to be wiped out and I have to save you, Yohji, Aya, and Ken. You guys have to come with me before it's too late!"

"I-I don't know these people. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Now is not the time for playing dumb!!!! In fact, time is running out!!! The world is going to be demolished!!!! I'm TRYING to SAVE you!!!!"

After my little speech, I realized that he was the kind of guy who would have a lot of people trying to kill him. No wonder he didn't trust me.

"Okay, I know you'll find it hard to believe so I've got an idea. You go get the other guys, and call me when you're ready. You can pick the place and time to meet, this way, there is no possible way for me to rig this. I mean, what do you guys have to lose. I'm only trying to save your lives."

"All right, but if you try to double cross us, you'll regret it"

"Got it. Oh, and another thing…"

"What?"

"Well, it's around three now, so can you please phone me some time after five."

"Why?"

"Well…because I have to travel to other universes to gather other people. You're not the only ones I'm trying to save! Oh, and my name is Jennifer, okay?  I'll see ya later!"

I decided to disappear in front of him to get the point across. Omi stared at the empty space I once occupied, a slightly shocked look on his face._…I guess I better go get the other guys. _

***************************************************

"BunnyBunnyGundamBunnies BunnyBunnyGundamBunnies" I sang to myself. I was going to meet the guys of my dreams…Well our dreams. I wasn't really too fond of Wufei…Actually, I hated him, but Jen liked him so he was on the list…I wasn't really all that upset…My train of thoughts ended rather abruptly when I suddenly appeared in front of Quatre's  desert home. 

_So it really does work….wonder how Jenn's doing…Oh well. Time to get to work._

It was rather easy to decide who the best person to approach was…Quatre was the most likely to listen to me without pointing a gun at my head…I hoped.  

There wasn't anything on the gate to ring, and when I tested it, it opened, so I walked through and headed towards the house. By the time I got to the front door I wished I had just appeared inside the house- I was soaked in sweat…_Gotta remember that for next time…I knocked on the door, and peeled off the button up shirt I was wearing…then I realized that I had started out with  only a tee-shirt when the PTB….had called. I took a quick glance at what I was wearing and smiled…nice black slacks, comfortable black running shoes, a simple, white silk top without any sleeves, and the now removed black shirt, which I realized had someone on it…It was one of those anime shirts that I adored, the ones that were made for guys and would never, ever fit me. This one had Kenshin on it…I smiled, and realized that I was an official Gundam Wing anime character now. __Not only does Kevy have a thing for black, but has got quite the sense of humor too._

The door opened and I straightened up, looking into the face of a young, blond-haired, blue eyed boy. _He's even more gorgeous in real life….well in person anyway…   _

"Excuse me, can I help you?" He smiled…._Love that smile.._

"I need to speak with you. It's very important."

"Of course, will you come in?"

***

"…………And that's it in a nutshell…I've got to get all of you together, then I can open the portal and get you out of here…..I know it sounds crazy, but I can prove it, if I can get you all together I'll open the portal. Then you'll know I'm not lying."

Quatre sipped a cup of tea. I held mine but was too nervous to do anything else with it._ What should I do if I can't get him to believe me, or to even get the others…I doubt I have time to search for them…._

"I really don't know if I can believe you, or if I should, but if there's a chance that our lives are in as much danger as you say they are, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

_ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou-_

"You're in luck, everyone is on Earth for the Peace Day Celebrations….I won't have much trouble getting everyone here. I'll get started right away, I get the feeling you're pressed for time…" He stood up. "Feel free to ask for anything, the maids will see to anything you need. You'll understand if I ask you to stay here?" I nodded  if I don't leave, I'll have trouble setting a trap for them. "Good. And Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

***

"……………..Trowa…..Yeah………..Can you get here quickly?………Thanks. Bye……………………Hello  Duo?……………….Not bad, how are you and Hilde?……..That's good………….I need you here………Thanks, Bye…..Hello Sally? It's Quatre……Yes….Hello Wufei? We need you……Here….….Alright, bye……………………Hello Relena…….Thank you……Yes, is he in?……….Really? Ok……Thank you….."

Quatre closed the viewscreen. _That's everyone…..I hope I'm not making a big mistake…..No…she's too adamant about this….and she just doesn't seem crazy…..Well, we'll find out soon enough.._

Quatre headed back to the study where he had left the newest complication to their lives…..It seemed that everytime they had the slightest amount of peace, it was shattered by one thing or another…..He stopped at the room and reached for the door-handle, but paused. He could hear talking….

_"…………………and I don't know what I'll do, if they don't come, this world will cease to exist!  And what's worse is I can't blame them for not believing me…I'm coming here and sounding like I escaped from an asylum!….I have to open a portal?…..God….If this doesn't work………."_

Quatre couldn't wait any longer, he opened the study door to find The girl, Amanda, talking to-

"A cat?" He looked at the tawny brown furball in her hands…It was Jasmine…the kitten he had adopted not long ago……

She looked up in surprise…."Yeah….She just appeared and I couldn't stop petting her….she's a beautiful cat….."

"Her name's Jasmine….she seems to like you a lot…"

"Yeah……..Did you call them?"

"Yes. They'll be here within the hour. I don't know if they'll agree, but I've got them all here."

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Heero was the first to arrive …It seemed that he was heading for Quatre's to begin with, but the others followed soon after. Quatre led them to the library, he asked if he could speak with them first, and I agreed. _It might help…..I couldn't stop worrying though…..Finally Quatre came to the study and asked me to meet the everyone. I walked into the library and into a group of very angry faces…__Well not Trowa's….he never shows emotion…Duo was the first to speak._

"Ok, Quatre's explained it to me, but this I want to hear from you." He crossed his arms and managed to look intimidating….It worked, to an extent.

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try. There is going to be a huge catastrophe that will wipe out your entire universe, and many others. If I collect people who have held a part in shaping their universe, and keep them alive, then once this Apocalypse of sorts ends, I can return you and your universe will be restored….but only if I have people from the universe, alive. I need you five to come with me, through a doorway that crosses dimensions. I know I sound crazy, but I need you to believe me. And I can prove I'm telling the truth."

"I rest my case, she's a nut." Duo managed to look happy in his 'discovery'. Wufei walked up to me, scowling. " I think she knows too much. She's a spy sent from one of the factions."  He pulled out his blade and pressed it against my throat in a lightning fast move. "Tell us who sent you, or you'll regret it."

I looked at Wufei and realized I was in way over my head…

_DamnDamnDamnDamnDamnDamnDamnDamnDamnDamnDamnDamn-_

"What do you suggest we do with her?" That was Trowa…

_ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit-_

"Amannnndaaaaa……." _What? Who? KEVY!_

_ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou-_

Where there had been only space before, Kevy was leaning on seemingly thin air between two bookshelves, examining a wingtip.

 I tried to turn towards him but found that there was still a particularly sharp blade at my throat. Kevy looked up and seemed to acknowledge everyone's presence. As though part of an unseen command, both Duo and Heero pulled out their guns, and trained them at Kevy.  

_Oh no…this will not end well… I couldn't help but groan mentally. Duo took a step towards Kevy._

"Look, I don't know who you are, or how you managed to get in here, but if you don't start talking, and I'd better like what I hear, then you'll have a short wait until you meet your maker." 

Kevy's eyes narrowed…_Man, he looks pissed….this is not good. I prayed he wouldn't do something I'd regret...Like kill Duo…_

"My name is Kevin, and I am the official messenger of the Powers That Be and the greatest Mage to have ever practiced magic." At the word mage, Duo snorted. "Furthermore, I do not like being threatened" He made a small move with his hand and the guns, and Wufei's blade, were floating about ten feet above our heads. He twitched his hand and a huge gust of wind blew everyone into the walls. Books went flying and a shelf came loose, blowing across the room and grazed Duo's head.  

"KEVY! Calm down!" I had to scream in order to be heard. The winds stopped.

"Damn it! Kevy. Why did you go and do that? Do you have any idea who you just blasted?! How the hell am I going to get them to listen to me and therefore save this UNIVERSE if you're bent on blasting them into OBLIVION?!" I realized that the room was silent and that I had been screaming. I also figured that Kevy probably didn't know who he was blasting…He wasn't omnipotent, at least I didn't think he was…

"Kevy?"

"What?"

 "Are you omnipotent?"

"Huh?…oh…uh…No…Why?" 

"Nevermind…" I bit my lip and thought for a minute. " Ok. Kevy, these five are the Gundam pilots, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Wufei. Gundam pilots, this is Kevy."

"_These are the guys you're trying to save? You've got to be kidding me!" Kevy snickered. _

I walked over to Duo, who was still a little dazed from being slammed against the wall. I noticed his forehead was bleeding from being hit by that shelf. I glared at Kevy and started to rip strips from my shirt to bandage Duo's wound. "Yes, these are the guys I'm _attempting to save, do you have a problem with that? And why did you have to go overboard with the wind bit, Duo's probably got a concussion, thanks to you." Duo glared at me but wasn't able to do much. I was willing to bet it hurt to move-I had only been hit lightly by the spell, it had been intended for the guys. I figured since none of them had gotten up yet, it must've been one Hell of a breeze. _

"Yes I have a problem with it- if you hadn't noticed they were going to KILL you!-"

"I had everything under control-"

"Sure you did! And I'm willing to bet this was after you explained that you _are trying to save them! If they're that stupid, then you shouldn't be wasting your time. I was worried about you! You hadn't checked anything off the list, and Jen's already on her second- I figured something was wrong! I'm SORRY!"_

I looked at Kevy, who seemed at a loss for words. _I don't think he's ever apologized for something before…Ok, I feel like an ass…I finished bandaging Duo's head and sat back on my heels. "Ok, we need to talk about this, and I'd rather do this when these guys are not sprawled all over the wall. Lets get them onto the couch and try this again…And Kevy?"_

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for spazzing out like that - I was really worried I'd end up with five dead pilots. Thanks for worrying about me."

Kevy blushed and headed towards Heero. "Let's get them on the couch."

I held out my hand to Duo. He glared at me for a second then raised his hand towards the bandage. His look softened and he took my hand. As I helped him up he groaned; "I guess I might have been wrong, maybe I'm the nutcase around here."

We helped them to the couch and Kevy produced drinks. _I wish I could do that-Pull things out of thin air…_

He offered a drink to everyone, and took one himself. "It's ambrosia." He smiled. "Contrary to popular belief, it won't give you eternal life, but it tastes great and it'll heal almost anything." 

Heero, who seemed the least affected by the blast, which is to say that he could sit without leaning against something, glared at the drink. Realizing he was the only one who could speak in sentences at the moment, asked; "How do we know that this isn't poisoned? Why should we trust you?"

I sighed. While I loved him to death, he sometimes just didn't get it. "Heero, both myself and Kevy have had ample chance to kill you. If we had wanted it, you would be dead. Since you're not, I'm going out on a limb and guessing that maybe that's not what I came here to do. In which case, the least you could do is humor me." 

"You know, she's got a point." Duo groaned. "Besides, I'd take anything, even poison, to get rid of this headache I've got." He grimaced at the glass and downed it in one large, audible, gulp. The room seemed to hold it's breath for a minute. Then Duo looked around. "Well, I'm not dead, so I'm going to bet it isn't poison, but my headache's still- waitaminute! It's gone! My headache's gone…. And I can move again!" He sat up and snatched off the makeshift bandage, feeling his forehead for his wound. "It's gone! That damn cut, the pain, my headache, everything's disappeared!"   
Kevy smiled. "I told you so."

"_Kevy!"_

"What?! I did."

With that everyone took a sip. "Hey this is really good…. And it does work! All the pain's gone!"

"Quatre my man, that's just what I said…Guess we misjudged these two, eh Wufei?"

"I still think she's a spy."

Kevy cleared his throat. The glasses disappeared. "Now that you've all been restored…" He looked pointedly at me. 

"Oh yeah…" I looked at everyone. Quatre and Duo were smiling, Wufei was glaring, (though it was hard to tell if it was at me or Kevy). Trowa looked as indifferent as always and Heero…Heero seemed to se looking through me…Like he could see everything about who I was and why I was here. I could help but think that he was judging me. " It's simple." I swallowed my pride and plunged in. "Everything that I've told you is true. I have to get you all out of this universe, so that it can be rebuilt once the disaster is over." I held my breath. Everything depended on them…After all they'd seen, would they still think that I was lying? Or crazy?

"All right. I believe you. We'll come with you."

"Heero!" Wufei looked like he'd swallowed his sword. "Are you crazy?! Have you any idea what you've just agreed to?!"

Heero looked at Wufei, then turned to me. "It's simple. By my count, she could've killed us three times in the last hour, and she didn't." I got the feeling that he was saying this for my sake as well as Wufei's. "This guy shows up, blasts us, almost kills us-_ By moving his hands, he took us all out in five seconds. No regular person could do that."_

"Add to the fact he's got wings." Duo looked at his hands… "Mumble mumble…He's got wings……Mumble mumble…I'm Shinigami…I had black wings first…Mumble…not fair."

"Did you say something Duo?" I smiled.

"No! I mean no, I didn't."

"As I was saying," Heero continued "the entire time he's blasting us, and even after, she's screaming at him to stop because she's trying to save us. He's surprised, but not by the fact she's trying to save something, he seams to know about that, he's just surprised that it's us." Heero looked at Wufei, then to Quatre. "Besides, Quatre trusts her." 

"What! You're agreeing to this because Quatre trusts her?!"

"Yes." Heero looked to Wufei. Quatre looked over. "If this universe is in danger, then we must protect it, just as we have the colonies and the Earth."

Wufei looked like he wanted to strangle something. "I have no intention of following a weak _girl anywhere."_

That hit a nerve. "So I'm weak am I? Fine, if that's the way you want it. Defeat me in battle."

Complete silence…_I think I shocked them...Good._

"What?"

"It's simple. You believe that I am weak. I don't have the time to argue with you, I still have a large group of people I have to save. Therefore we'll fight. If I win, you'll come with me. If I lose, we'll leave and you'll never see us again. You choose the method and the rules. Do you agree?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed. A direct challenge. Even if it came from a girl, he couldn't turn it down. _I'll win easily, then I can be rid of her._

"Accepted. We'll fence. Foil. Quatre will be the director." Wufei glared.

"Accepted"

"The what?" Kevy looked around for an explanation.

"He'll judge." Chorused six voices.

"…oh."

" I have a gymnasium that will do. It's downstairs."

"All right, lets go."

******************************************************************************


	3. Warriors, Swordplay and *too* many expli...

Chapter 3 

********************************************

I put a question mark beside the name Weiss Kreuz on the list…let's hope that'll work out. I looked down the list at where I wanted to go next.

"Ah ha!! Fushigi Yugi should be relatively easy. They're all constellation warriors."

I checked off the name and jumped through the door. I landed in a grassy field where the seven constellations were enjoying a tasty looking lunch.

"Um…Hey Everybody."

I immediately got a shocked look from everyone and felt like I was taking a test in class while being completely naked!!! 

"He he…yeah, so I need to talk to you, you , you, and you."

After saying this, I realized that there was no way in hell I could separate them that easily. I never thought about the other characters we weren't bringing.

I felt a light breeze by my ear.

"Hey Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn….."

I turned around to see Kevy smiling quite smugly. I took a step back in surprise.

"….you know that we ARE running out of TIME, RIGHT!?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Kevy, but I'm having a little trouble separating them."

"Well, I guess the handsome and talented Kevy could give you a hand." He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms a bit. He held out his hand and a bottle materialized in it.

"I carry around forgetful  powder whenever I can. In this business, it proves useful."

He flew above the group and dumped it all over them. He grabbed Nuriko and Tasuki and motioned for me to do the same. I ran over and grabbed Tamahome's hand.

"Hey…uh…who are you? Wait, who am I? What are you-"

"TAMAHOME!!!! I'm trying to save your life, so can you PLEASE give me a break!!!!"

"Oh! Okay…thanks!"

I pulled Tamahome along and grabbed at Hotohori's shirt.

"Hey, what-"

"Just shut up and run!!!!"

Kevy went through the door with Tasuki and Nuriko and I was right behind him with Tamahome and Hotohori. I passed through the door and the four guys disappeared. 

"Kevy, where did they go?"

"Well, after they pass through this door, I put them in suspended animation, and they stay there until we collect everyone."

"Wow, you're a life saver Kevy-Baby!"

"…(sigh)…okay, I'll be going now, later."

"Well, where am I off to next…hmm, Amanda still hasn't checked anything off yet. She must be having some trouble in Gundam Bunny world. Maybe Kevy will help her. I think I'll go to the Card Captor Sakura universe next"

I checked off the next, then tripped through the door….

******************************************************************

Not ten minutes later I found myself slipping on a borrowed fencer's mask. I faced Wufei and waited. Quatre stepped up. "Fencers, ready?" _ Concentrate…He'll get emotional….Use that…_

"Yes"

"Yes"

"_Allez! Fence!"_

***********

(Writers note: After writing this, several people commented on the length of the duel, so I have a compromise. If the idea of a sword fight bores you, you can skim to the next set of star thingies. If you are interested in finding out a little more about Kevy's character and like sword fights, then read on!)__

***********

Kevy stretched his wings. He was getting antsy. _I hope she knows what she's doing…A lot rides on this…He tried to remember what he could about fencing…The results were not good…All he could remember were the funny costumes, and that watching it was about as much fun as watching grass grow…. Something he had done on several occasions. __Oh well…He could hear Trowa whispering, and figured that he was describing what was going on. Kevy moved closer to hear him._

"……the initial attack misses…_passé……then the counterattack lands __before the final replacement of the point. The touch is right…. Score, three to one!…" _

Three to one? But who was winning?

" I don't understand.  How can Wufei be loosing? He's the _World Champion. He could beat any one of us- how can she be that good? She's a head shorter than him! She hasn't got any reach. How-"_

"Shhhhhh."

"Allez! Fence!"

"Look." Trowa pointed to the pair. "She's compensating for her shorter reach. Watch, she hangs back at the edge of Wufei's range, and way too far to launch an attack of her own…Look, she'll bait him into attacking…Like that…Sometimes she'll just step away…but watch."

Kevy looked closer…Amanda dodged the oncoming attack and stepped in close to Wufei. He tried to reverse and bring his point around again but she followed him and…

_"Halt!  The initial attack falls. On the recovery, the counterattack lands! Touch is right! Score, four to one!" Quatre sounded as impartial as ever._

_ I wonder who he's cheering for?_

"Look! She's so small her target area is almost nonexistent…And that footwork she's using…" _Trowa sounds impressed…I wonder if I should tell her after…Nah…_

"I knew I've seen that kind of footwork before…Somehow she's managed to transfer martial arts movements into her fencing…no wonder she's winning."

Wufei managed to score two touches in a row, but Kevy couldn't help but wonder if she had let him. Sudden movement caught his eye. "…._fléche attack- that's her first offensive move! She caught him!"_

_"Halt! The attack carries! Touch is right! Five to three! Bout to Amanda."_

_She did it!…I knew she could. Kevy watched them both take off their masks and shake hands._

*********************

(Writers note: TRANSLATION: I won. This scene was largely borrowed from Robert Aspirin's novel, Pheuls Company. Kudos to Asprin. He's a great writer, check him out….On to more fanfic!!!)

**********************

_I did it! I can finally get them out of here! I shook Wufei's hand. "Thank you."_

"Why are you thanking me? I've been nothing but rude to you. I accepted your challenge because I believed I would crush you. Surely you realize this."

"Yes. But I was worried that you wouldn't accept my challenge. I don't mind people being rude, I'm used to it. I'm thanking you because it's very rare for me to find another fencer with as much talent as you."

Wufei turned and headed to the change rooms. I decided to follow suit. I turned and crashed into Kevy.

"Wow! Sorry Amanda. That was great! You won! Now we can get them out of here! I knew you could do it."

"I'm glad you did, because I sure didn't."

"What!!!"

That battle could have gone either way. He was very good. Amazing actually. I have to go change, I'll be back."

"_She didn't know she was going to win???"_

***

We were back in the study, and about to leave.

"Kevy, would you like to do the honors?" I bowed elegantly towards the space we had decided to open the door in.

"Why certainly." He bowed to me, spreading his wings out behind him. I could have sworn I heard Duo mutter something about Shinigami, but decided I was just imagining things.

Kevy walked towards the space and the door appeared. He opened it and motioned towards me. "Ladies first" 

I walked boldly towards the door, and slammed into an invisible barrier. I bounced off, and landed on my tailbone. Hard. 

I looked up to see Kevy laughing. I glared at him as Duo helped me up. _"NOW WHAT?!"_

"You still have people to collect, don't you?" Anything else he might have said was cut off by his laughter.

"Yes, I've got four girls to get…I'm getting them when I get to that part of the list…Why?…..oh no…..You're not saying I've got to do them all at once, are you?" Kevy could only nod…

"Damn it!"

"Well, tell me who these four are, and what their relationship to these five might be, and maybe the witty, intelligent, talented, practically perfect in every way, Kevy will give you a hand."

"Fine! There's Noin, she's a friend who's helped them out more than once, Hilde, Duo's girlfriend." I watched Duo's face turn a lovely shade of maroon…"Lady Une and Marie Maia. Both of them tried to kill the pilots but had a change of heart, or personality, and saved them, in some form or another…"

"Good enough…Keep in mind that I can only do this once." He lifted his hands in the air.

"Do _WHAT?!"_

"This!" A slight breeze floated across the room and Noin, Une, Hilde and Maria Maia stood in front of the doorway. Kevy smiled "Ladies, if you'd just step through this doorway, I'd be glad to explain everything." The new arrivals nodded mechanically and stepped through the door. I turned to Kevy. " I appreciate you doing this, but WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!? They'd NEVER act like that normally!"

"Don't worry, I gave them a dusting of forget powder, they'll be back to normal in a few minutes, I barely had any left…Jen's group used a lot…"

"Jen's group?….Forget it, I don't want to know."

"Amanda?" Kevy sounded odd.

"Yes?"

"Help!" He fell over, but I caught before he hit the ground. _Man…He's light.. _

"I used too much power in this dimension. As soon as I get to the corridor, I'll be fine." Quatre walked over and put Kevy's arm over his shoulder then walked through the doorway. Trowa followed, then Duo. Heero walked up to the door, turned and looked at Wufei as if to say something, turned back, and he too was gone. Wufei walked towards me, not the door. "There's just one thing I want to know."

"What?" I was genuinely surprised.

" If you had that much talent with martial arts and fencing, why did you let me keep that blade at your throat? Someone with your talent could've reversed that easily."

"It was simple." I guided him towards the door/portal. "I doubted any of you would've even listened to me if I had a blade at one of your throats."

"Damn you…you _woman."_

"Thank you"  I had to smile.

He stepped through the doorway.

_Do you think you can teach me to fence like that?_

"Of course"

 I stepped forward and let the dimensions swallow me.

**************************************************

I ended up in the Hall of Dimensions once again, and noticed that no one else but Kevy was there.

"Kevy, where…? I looked around. No, they were no where to be seen.

"Oh, them. I put them in stasis until you've collected everyone. It just makes things easier." Well at least he was back to his usual, cocky self. 

"Ok…..Thanks." I headed for the list…."…..ummmmmmmm Kevy? Could you let Jen know that she's got to collect everyone at the same time? Since you didn't bother to inform us of this beforehand?"

"Well I thought you would know, it's common sense."

"Maybe for someone who's used to dimension travelling, but WE'RE NOT!"

"Ok, Ok, I'll go see her right now." He passed through the doorway.

I looked at the list….Hmmm… I need something easy and quick to do…..No…. Damn, Jen's at the Card Captor Sakura world….Oh well…I know, I'll go to the Digimon world…During the second season…Heheheheh. I'm going to see Cody, and Matt, and Ken. Ooh… Ken." I checked off Digimon and skipped towards the door.  _"Digimon, digital monsters, Digimon are the champions…. Heheheheh!"_

"Here I come!"

******************************************

I looked up from the pavement.

"Ooooooooowwwwwwww! Why do these things always happen to me…oh…OH MY GOD, I'm BLEEDING!!!!"

I got up and found a small pool of blood in place of my head. This was simply not good.  I looked over to my left and saw a house that looked like Sakura's. 

"Okay, this better be it ,or I QUIT!!!"

I picked myself up and tried to wipe away some of the blood on my forehead with my shirt. 

"Oww…this really stings. I hope it's not serious."

I tried to walk to the door, but I kept on swaying from side to side. I was just about to ring the doorbell, when the door opened. Touya had a horrified look on his face and grabbed me when I lost my balance.

"What the…hey, are you okay?"

"I-I need to talk to you and Sakura. It's…very…important."

"Well maybe you should sit down first. And I'll get some cloths to clean your head."

"Oh I don't need-"

"SAKURA!!!"

He helped my onto the couch and laid my head back. I had such a pounding headache. Sakura came running downstairs and was about to yell at Touya when she saw me.

"AH! What happened? Are you okay?!?"

I gave her a smile and extended my hand.

"Hey Sakura. My name is Jennifer."

She gave me a weird look, but I guess she decided I was okay  because she shook my hand.

"How do you know my name's Sakura?"

Touya interrupted us by putting a bowl of water and some towels on the coffee table, and sitting down next to me. He started to wipe my forehead with a damp towel.

"It doesn't look too bad, but I'm no doctor. Maybe we should bring you to the hospital."

"No, no, no. I'm sure I'm fine. There are much more important things to do and discuss."

"Are you sure…I mean it's no trouble."

"Naw, it's okay . And thank you so much for what you've done for me already. You guys are so sweet."

Sakura came and sat in front of me on the floor.

"So, what happened Jenn?"

"Well…I kinda tripped…from…a high place, and…landed on the ground, hitting my head."

Touya soaked the cloth in the water, it turned  red.

"Jennifer, your shirt is all dirty, maybe you could borrow one from Touya."

I looked at Touya…_he's way better in person. If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd be squealing and jumping up and down. I never thought I'd get the chance to meet Touya, let alone having him take care of me!_

"Can you stand up all right?"

"Yeah, Touya, I'm okay."

"Good. Come upstairs with me and I'll find you a shirt. Squirt, can you go get Jennifer some cold juice or water?"

"Okay! I hope you feel better, Jennifer."

"Aw, thanks Sakura. And please, call me Jenn."

Sakura ran off into the kitchen and Touya and I headed upstairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and motioned for me to go in. _Eeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm actually in his room! This is so cool! I don't care if I sound like an air head, I'm just REALLY HAPPY!!!!!!_

" The shirts will probably be too big for you, but I'll do my best to find one you'll like."

"Thank you so much, Touya. You and Sakura are being so nice to me, I don't know how to thank you."

"You needed our help, it's no big deal."

I looked around the room. It was pretty messy, but I was lucky that it didn't smell. His clothes were thrown everywhere, and his bed was a mess. Yup, he's a guy all right. Just sticking out of his sheets was a pair of boxers. My face turned bright red. _He-he-he-he-he-HA!!! Oh no, I'm going all giggly and stupid. STOP IT JENN!!! STOP IT, YOU HUSSY!!!!! You're not a stupid, boy-crazy air head. Snap out of it!!!_

Touya held a shirt in his hand and was currently looking at the color of my face.

"What are you blushing at?"

"Uh…um…I'm just so….embarrassed….uh….for making you…lend…me….your shirt! That's all!!! Ha-ha…ha (sweat drop)."

"It's no bother, don't worry about it. Here, try this on."

He left the room and closed the door behind him. I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to rummage through his room. I looked at the pictures of him and Yukito lying around his desk._ All right! I forgot that I get to see Yuki later too…And LEE!!!!!!! Okay, okay. I should stop wasting time and get changed._

The T-shirt was black with a tribal symbol on the right sleeve. It looked really big, but I'd only be wearing it until I get something else. I took off my blood covered shirt and was about to pull on the new one when I heard an "AH!" behind me. I turned around to see Kevy standing in front of the door.

"AH! What are you doing!?! Put your clothes back on!"

I was so surprised I dropped the shirt.

"OH MY GOD!!!! Kevy WHAT are you doing here!?!"

"And what are YOU doing, huh? You know you don't have a lot of time, and you're fooling around like-"

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING BY 'FOOLING AROUND'?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"NOTHING!!!!!! I'm just saying you shouldn't be sidetracking right now! Okay? I'm just here to let you know that you have to collect all the characters at the same time for each world. If you don't, you can't leave. Amanda found out the hard way and sent me to tell you."

I picked up the shirt and slipped it on.

"You could have knocked you know!"

"I'm sorry, when I materialize into a new dimension, I don't really have a door to KNOCK ON!!!!"

I glared at him. He glared back at me. Then Touya walked in. 

"…"

"Uh…hey…Touya. I guess I should explain. This is Kevy, and…uh… let's talk downstairs."

**********************


	4. Water is *not* your friend...and who sai...

Chapter 4 

**********************************

Touya, Sakura, and I were seated on the couch. Kevy leaned against the door frame because his wings would have made sitting on the couch impossible.  

"All righty, now that we're settled, I can now attempt to explain. First off, as I said before, this is Kevy. He's the  guardian of the doors to different dimensions. I have a mission to collect certain people from a number of worlds, or should I say, dimensions. I'm doing this because a horrible, catastrophe will befall the universe very soon. It will wipe out everyone and everything. If I can save people, like yourselves, who have had a large impact on their dimension, I can get the 'Powers That Be' to use your memories and recreate the universe. Your universe is one of many that I need to gather people from."

The two sat in silence for a moment. 

"How do we know you're telling the truth? You're a complete stranger." 

"Well, uh…."

"Wait Touya." Sakura turned to face him. "I'm not sure how, but she's telling the truth…I can _feel it, as weird as that sounds. We can trust her."_

"But Sakura…"

"Listen, I know it's hard to believe me, but I'm only trying to save your lives. I mean, if I wanted to hurt you or something, I would have done it already. I have a big guy with wings backing me up, so believe me, I could hurt you if I wanted to. Ooh,, since I'm on the topic of wing-ed guys, I need to pick up Yukito too. Not to mention Lee, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo."

"So, how are you going to save us from this catastrophe anyway?"

"Well, the PTB have devised two Arks to hold the survivors. After it's over, we will rebuild the world you know now."

"JENN!"

"WHAT, KEVY!!!"

"Why don't you stop talking, and start moving!"

"Why don't you SHUT UP!!!"

"Fine, I guess you won't need Kevy's PHENOMENAL, COSMIC HELP!"

I fell to my knees and crawled over to Kevy. I grabbed hold of his pant leg and gave him the saddest look an artist could bestow upon an anime character.

"P-p-please f-forgive me. I shouldn't h-h-have yelled at you. You've helped us soooooooooo much. I've t-taken you for granted. I'm s-so s-s-sorry…" I whimpered; "meemeemeemee..." 

Kevy turned a cute shade of red and smiled.

"Oh… shut up."

I pulled myself up and gave  him a big hug.

"Oh, please." Touya was less than impressed with my award winning ass-kissing and overdone affection. Sakura tried to keep her giggling to a minimum, but couldn't control it for long. Touya gave her a disapproving look. Kevy leapt behind Touya and pulled the sides of his mouth wide to produce an extra large smile. Might I add that it didn't match the extra annoyed eyebrows.

"Come on Touya, lighten up!!!"

He didn't like Kevy's comment. He turned to punch him in the face. But as he through his punch, Kevy lifted him up and flew out the window. 

"KEVY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! …DAMN IT!!!"

"Jenn, what's Kevy going to do to my brother?"

"Um…I'm not too sure ,Sakura. I think we should follow them."

"Oh, okay. RELEASE! FLY CARD!!!"

Sakura produced her staff and hit the fly card in mid air. I was speechless.

"What's wrong Jenn? I figured that if you knew about Yue, you'd know about me."

"I-I-It just really, really, REALLY surprised me."

"Okay. So come on, we've gotta go."

She climbed on her staff and extended her hand.

"Sakura, can it hold both of us?"

She was about to answer when Kero flew in my face and yelled, "WHO-ARE-YOU!!!"

He produced a kung-fu pose and gave me the meanest look a small, winged, orange-ish puff-ball could give. 

" KERO!!!! Stop it! I want you to carry her behind me. We have to get Touya from her guardian Kevy."

Kero looked me over for a second, pondered, then gave a nod to Sakura.

"All right, but If you try anything silly, I'll bite your head off!"

"Uh…thanks Kero."

A bright light illuminated him, and he transformed into Cereberos. He motioned for me to climb on. I put one hand on his back and pulled myself over. He was so soft and warm. 

"I LOVE big kitties!!!"

"I'm no CAT!!!"

"And you're so CUTE!!!"

"Grrr…"

Sakura flew ahead of us, out the window. 

_Wait a minute…guardian…guardian…HEY!!!_

"Sakura, he's not my guardian! SAKURA! Ah, forget it!!!"

"Hold on tight, Jenn."

He walked over to the window and leaped through. He spread his wings once he had enough room. We were lifted by the wind and were off. I could see the houses getting smaller as we glided through the air. 

"Kero…"

"Hm? What?" He sounded annoyed.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. I've always wanted to  fly."

I leaned down and hugged his scruffy neck. He was quiet, so I think he was okay with me now. 

"Kero! Jenn!"

Sakura had stopped a few meters ahead and was pointing to a bridge over a river.

"They're over there!"

Kevy was standing on the railing of the bridge holding Touya upside down from his foot. We flew down to the bridge and landed behind Kevy. Kero let me off and I looked up at my 'guardian'.

"Kevy-baby, WHAT are you doing?"

"Now Jenn, I think this Touya fellow needs a lesson."

"In WHAT!!!"

"In having fun and not being such a depressing lump of flesh."

"By dropping him in the river?"

"Well, at least it'll make _me laugh. HA!!!"_

Touya gave a little yelp as Kevy let go of his foot. Sakura yelled out and ran to the side of the bridge. As soon as I heard the splash, I ran up to Kevy and pushed. 

"Hey-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….(splash….glub…glub…glub)"

"Take THAT you selfish, stubborn, hot-tempered jack-ass!!!"

Although it wasn't going too fast, Touya was someways down the river by the time I stopped gloating. I was about to tell Kero to go get him, but I spotted an angel-like figure gliding down to pick him out of the river. 

"Hey…that's…YUE!!!

I watched avidly as he reached down ever so gracefully, and lifted Touya out of the water. Touya looked up at him and smiled sincerely. I could tell that these two were close. Suddenly all the rumors I had heard of them being 'together' came rushing back. _No way could those two…naw, don't even think about it, Jenn. Yue let Touya down on the path that led up to the bridge. I had seen them speaking to each other, but I couldn't hear them. I had seen Yue look over to me, then nod to Touya. __I guess he's explained everything to Yue. I heard a gurgle from behind me._

"(gurgle) …Ack! Wings and Water DO NOT MIX!!! Do you know how long it'll take me to dry!!! You're lucky I can materialize a blowdryer or you'd be swimming in the arctic right now!"

"Oh cram it Kevy, you deserved it!!!"

He had climbed out of the river, and was headed for Touya and Yue. Sakura had now joined them, so me and Kero decided to walk over. Yue had an expressionless face when I arrived.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked.

Yue looked over to Sakura.

"What are your thoughts?"

"I have a feeling that she is telling the truth. I think we should help her get the others and save our world."

"I believe that you are right." He nodded, then transformed back to his equally beautiful self, Yuki.

He looked over at me and extended his hand.

"You're Jenn, right? I'm Yukito."

"I'm very pleased and honored to meet you Yuki." (I'm on cloud nine!!!!!)

Sakura decided to take charge then.

"Okay, so we need Tomoyo, Mei Lin, and Lee. It's in our favor that all of them are at Tomoyo's house. We can gather them tonight and be out of here in no time."

A very wet and disheveled Kevy poked me in the shoulder.

"Jenn, do you mind if I go take a nap? I mean, I'm wet and tired, and you seem to be trouble-less at the moment. Helping you AND Amanda out is VERY exhausting. Not to mention I don't like being pushed into a river."

"Or dropped." Touya added.

Kevy gave him a Why-don't-you-piss-off look.

"It's no problem Kevy. I mean, all these guys are helping me and you've done so much already. Take a breather, and come back when you're ready, okay?"

"All right!"

Kevy winked, then did his little disappearing trick. Nobody was really surprised.

"Okay everybody ready to go-" I felt a sharp pain just above my eyebrow and instinctively went into a crouched position and held that spot. Sakura ran over to me.

"Jenn, are you okay?"

"Uh…(ouch)…I'm okay, I guess I'm still recovering from my fall. No biggy, I'm just a bit dizzy."

"I don't think Kero will be able to hold you like that. Yuki, could you carry her?"

"No, but my other self can." Yukito closed his eyes and became Yue once more.

Touya looked rather annoyed. "Sakura, make up your mind! Yuki can't be changing all the time! Give him a break!"

Yue turned to Touya and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." 

Touya nodded. 

_…Okay. I don't know what that was about…but WHO CARES! I prefer to be clue-less anyway! _

Yue walked over to me and lifted me into his arms. He was amazingly delicate. I felt so relaxed, I could have fallen asleep.

"Touya, you're with Kero."

Both of them gave her a Do-we-have-to look, but complied.

"Okay, ready to go."

Everyone nodded, so Sakura led the way. Touya and Kero held up the back, leaving me and Yue in the middle. __

_Yue is so graceful in everything he does. I bet Amanda will be soooooooooooo jealous of me. She's just as in love with Yue as I am. BOO-HOO,  AMANDA! HAH!!!_

"Thanks for carrying me, Yue."

"I'm glad you're saving Sakura and this world. I'm very grateful. ….and you're welcome."

Although he never looked down at me while talking, he did smile. 

Sakura called from the front. "Hey guys, this is it."

We landed in front of Tomoyo's house and Sakura knocked on the door. Tomoyo answered it and invited her in. We had hid in the bushes because she thought it best to let her explain it to Tomoyo first. That way, she could help them explain it to Lee and Mei Lin. Those two would probably have the most difficulty accepting it. After about ten minutes, Sakura came out and motioned for us to come inside. We hurried so the neighbors wouldn't see us. After rushing into the house, Tomoyo told us all to take a seat while she got Lee and Mei Lin. To make it easier on everyone, Kero went back to his teeny form, and Yue was once again Yuki.

"Why do we have to bring the BRAT too?" Kero mumbled to himself

"Shush."

"But Sakura-"

"I mean it Kero!"

We heard a creaking down the stairs and Lee turned to face us. He was a bit shocked to see everyone here, but he didn't freak out when he saw me.  Mei Ling hopped down the stairs, but stopped when she'd seen me.

"Eh? And WHO are YOU?"

She gave me the look of distrust and crossed her arms.

"I'm Jenn. I'm from another dimension. And, I'm very pleased to meet you, Mei Ling.

"HEY!!! How do ya know my name?!? Start talking!!!"

Sakura got up and walked over to her.

"Don't worry Mei Ling, she's our friend. You can trust her."

Sakura and Touya then spent about twenty minutes explaining the situation in detail to the three. In this time, Lee had leaned himself against the wall, Mei Ling had made a few weird faces, and Tomoyo had grabbed her video camera. After, everyone but Lee seemed to have been convinced to go. He stood, uncertain of what to say. The silence was interrupted be the ringing of my cell phone. Puzzled, I answered it. 

"Uh…Hello?"

"Hi, It's Omi."

"AHH! Um, could you hold on a second."

I covered the phone and told everyone else that it was someone from another universe, and that it was a private call. I walked into the kitchen to talk. It was eight p.m.

"Hey, Omi."

"We're ready to meet up now."

"Right now?"

"What, is this a bad time?"

"Uh…no, it's just that I'm in a different universe saving other people right now. Where's the meeting place?"

"There's a new club called the 'Beat Haven' north two blocks of my school. There aren't that many people, so we can talk in private in a moderately populated area, just to be safe."

"Is everyone with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so can you give me fifteen minutes?"

"Sure."

"All right, see you soon Omi."

"Bye." 

I returned to find Tomoyo and Mei Ling gone. Before I could ask, Sakura told me where they were.

"I know this sounds silly, but Tomoyo was inspired by the fact that you're from another world. She went with Mei Ling to make you a… costume."

"(long pause)…REALLY!!! All right!!! That's gonna be soooooo cooooool!!! She's the best costume maker in the WORLD!…This also gives me time to go pickup  the Weiss Kreuz guys."

"The what?"

"They are four guys from a different dimension I'm trying to save. Wait a minute…you know what would make my job so much easier, Sakura?"

"Hm? What?"

"If you came with me!!!"

"W-why?"

"Well, because you're from a different world. You'll be obviously different. This will make my trip shorter, and I'll exert less effort. While we're gone, Tomoyo can finish my costume-thing, and we can pick up everyone later. What do you say?"

"Um…okay, I guess."

It dawned on me that Sakura would disappear as soon as we stepped through the door. So I called up 'old reliable'.

"KEVY, WE NEED YOU!!!!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned around. What I saw was a very tired, still wet- looking Kevy.

"Hmm?"

"Can you open a portal directly into the Weiss Kreuz universe?"

"Why?"

"So Sakura can travel with me to go get the guys."

Kevy sighed, and gave me a thumb-sized, red key with a whistle on one end.

"Okay, but don't lose this. My  boss will have me thrown into a volcano. And blow the whistle if you need me. Just screaming my name isn't going to work if I'm in another dimension."

I nodded in agreement ,and Kevy vanished after a yawn.

"Hmm…I never thought this would need a key. Oh well…"

A door appeared before me and Sakura called to the others.

"We'll be back soon guys, I'm just going to help Jenn."

I let Sakura through first, but I stepped on her shoelace, which sent us sprawling into the next world.

************************************************************* 

*******************************

I stepped out of the doorway and stood in front of a large apartment building…"Well, at least I recognize this place…Heh, I'll be done this in no time." A few people had stopped to stare at me and I realized that I was talking to myself. _Oh well. At least these characters are of the non-lethal sort…well for the most part, anyway. I shrugged and headed for the apartment complex in front of me. I'd pick up Ken first…It wasn't my fault if I grabbed my favorites first…it just meant I spent more time with them. __It doesn't matter anyway. You'll be on an ark alone with them for God knows how long. Meh-heh-heh-he- _

"STOP!"

_Oh God, now Jen's stopping me from laughing maniacally even when she's not here! Waitaminute! Jen's NOT here…that means…_

 I looked up and found myself face to face with a particularly stubborn looking door attendant. How did I know that he was the door attendant? Simple. He was wearing a tag with his name on it, with 'Door Attendant" written underneath. _ "I can't let you pass without clearance. Who are you? And who are you here to see?"_

I looked at my feet and bit my lip. I was wearing a Japanese school uniform. It consisted of a tan shirt, one of those neck-tie things, and a dark blue skirt that reached to my knees…_I got one of those cool uniforms. Alright! Now, what to do about him?… I looked up and smiled as innocently as I could. "I'm here to see Ken Ichijoji. I'm an old friend of his that moved away a few years ago. We used to go to school together. My family just moved back here and I wanted to surprise him with a visit….?" I let the question hang in the air._

The attendant smiled "Sure, go in." He opened the door for me. "The Ichijoji's live on the fifteenth floor, in apartment  number 1527. Ken's home right now, I saw him about an hour ago." He smiled again, then turned towards the entrance. _ Well, that was easy. I was enjoying the fact that this world was relatively normal. No giant robots or sword wielding yoma to be seen. I got on the elevator. __Fifteenth floor. I pressed the button, watched the doors close and felt my stomach fall to my feet. __I'll never be an elevator person  I swallowed and watched the numbers flash…13…14…15. __Finally… I stepped off the elevator and looked for apartment number 1527.  I walked up to the door and knocked. A kind looking lady answered. __That's Ken's mother…This is going to be so easy!_

"You must be Ken's mother. My name is Amanda, I'm a friend of Ken's. I was hoping to surprise him with a visit. Is he in?"

"Y-Yes, he is. Won't you come in?"

I followed her into their apartment. "You have a wonderful home." I wasn't lying. It WAS beautiful. 

"Thank you. Ken's in his room. Why don't you go right in? It'll really surprise him."

"I will. Thank you very much." I headed towards Ken's room. 

Ken' mother watched the her go. _My Ken has a new friend! And such a nice girl too. Going to surprise him, how thoughtful. Look at that, she even knows where his room is. I wonder how…?  She wiped her eye, which seemed to have gotten some dust in it, to make it water the way it was, and headed towards the kitchen._

I knocked on the door and walked inside Ken's room. I loved the fact I knew where it was. _That's what you get when you watch something as religiously as I do. I looked around. Sitting at the computer was Ken, lying on the floor trying for all the world to look like a stuffed animal was Wormmon.  Ken's eyes didn't move from the computer screen. "I'm alright mom, I don't need anything right now, but I can't wait for dinner. Thank you for making my favorite."_

"Ken Ichijoji?" He spun in his chair.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" His eye's narrowed.

"Your mother let me in. I need to speak with you about some very important matters." I turned towards Wormmon, who was still a seeming stuffed animal. "I need to speak with you as well, Wormmon." Ken jumped up and Wormmon rolled over and took position in front of him. "How do you know about Wormmon? Who sent you? What do you want?" I sighed. _At least there's not a gun at my head or a blade at my throat… _

"I need you and some of the other Digi-Destined to save this world. Again."

He seemed to relax about two millimeters. "What do you mean? And _who are you?I"_

"I don't have a lot of time. I won't be able to explain this half-a-dozen times, so can you call the others? Not all of them. I need to speak with Cody, Matt, Izzy, T.K. and Kari. And their Digimon."

"Hold on! What makes you think I'm going to call them over here? Why should I trust you?"

I shook my head and sat on the now vacant computer chair. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I tilted my head towards him, propping it up on my hands. "Listen, I come from another dimension, and am here for the sole purpose of stopping the complete destruction of this and many other universes. I know all about all of you. I know about the original Digi-Destined. I know of  the new Digi-Destined, including yourself.  I know about Amour Digivolving and  DNA-Digivolving. I know that you were once possessed by the Dark Forces, and were once the Digimon Emperor. I know all about your battles, with Black Wargreymon, Areukenimon, Mummymon, Owikawa, Meta-Myotismon, and even yourself. I have spent easily the last three hours holding the relatively same conversation with five Mobile Suit pilots, and was almost killed by them several times over, not to mention I had to beat one of them in _FENCING just to get him to agree to come with me! I have a huge headache, and have a dozen of so more dimensions to travel to __and convince the specific people to come with me, most of whom will react just the way you did, which will mean I will have another conversation almost exactly like this! I could really use a break, so could you please just call them and I'll explain everything. Please?" I slammed my head on the desk. What in the world made me think that this would be easy?_

"Another dimension? Like the Dark Ocean?" Ken's voice was like ice.

"Yes and no. My dimension is almost the same as this world. In fact, I figure that they would be exactly the same, except your world has an open portal with the digital world, among with several others, like the Dark Ocean, where my world has no such portals, and so we have no problems with digimon or Dark Forces. Unfortunately, instead of having to worry about some power crazed digimon trying to take-over/destroy both worlds, we have to deal with power crazed dictators destroying small countries."

"So why are you here?"

_I guess I'm going to have to explain after all… "I was sent here because there will be a huge disaster, an Apocalypse of sorts, that will completely destroy this universe, and many others. If I can rescue several members of each universe, ones who have had a profound effect on their respective worlds, then, when this disaster is over, the PTB will be able to restore each affected universe with the genetic memories inside it's survivors. That's why I need you.  With Matt, Kari, Izzy, T.K., Cody and yourself, I'll be able to restore your universe. But I haven't much time…" I let the hint hang in the air for a moment._

"I understand about why you need people from our universe…as odd as that is. The only question I have is _why us?"_

 I looked to Ken and smiled. "Simple. As the Digi-Destined. All of you have saved this world at least once. Add to the fact that if I mentioned alternate dimensions and an apocalypse, you wouldn't lock me up in an asylum. You've all experienced these things yourselves. I'm willing to believe that if you just went out and told anybody about your adventures, you'd be declared insane as well."

"She's got a point, Ken." We both looked at Wormmon, who had remained silent, until now. "You have had experience with other dimensions, and everything else that she's talked about. If this world really is in danger, then we should help."

Ken smiled. "Why not? You can always convince me to do what's right, Wormmon."

_That is so sweet.  __And they've agreed to help…YAY! _

"Thank you. Both of you." I smiled. How could I not?

"I'll E-mail everyone now. You said you didn't have a lot of time."

"Yes." _He's so wonderful!  Waitaminute! AMANDA! You're gushing over an anime character! Worse yet, he's only what, 12? 13? Hussy! Swooning over him like that…_

_But he's soooooo cute!_

_Oh well. What the heck? I can never win these arguments anyway._

"Ok, I just E-mailed everyone. Kari and T.K. are on their way, and Izzy's with them. Cody's in Kendo practice, he'll be here as soon as he finishes. I still haven't heard anything from Matt though. He tends not to reply, but rather just head out though, so I can't tell you when he'll be here.

"That's alright. Thank you for trusting me."

"I couldn't do much else. Either you're from the dark forces, or you're telling the truth, considering all that you know.  If you're from the dark forces, you wouldn't have bothered with all this set-up. If I was your target, you would've destroyed me. If it had been one of the others, you would have gone after them and ignored me."

"I could be trying to get rid of you all as a group, have you thought of that?" I mentally kicked myself. I'm always pointing out holes in ideas and arguments. _That was stupid! Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!-_

"That's two other things  you wouldn't do if you were from the Dark Forces. You wouldn't point anything out that would incriminate yourself. And you'd be going after the whole group of Digi-Destined. Not just the six of us."

"That does make sense." ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou 

The door opened and Matt walked in, looking more than a little breathless. He was in his high school uniform- _Probably just came from school… I wonder what time it is over here? And why was Ken not in school?  A few dozen possible answers passed through my mind….__Just forget it. So long as they all get here, don't worry about the little things.._

"Izzy's with T.K. and Kari, I was on my way to meet them when I got your message. What's wrong?"  Matt noticed me sitting on the computer chair. His eyes scanned the room and fell on Wormmon, who was crawling towards Ken. Mat looked from Wormmon to me as the realization seemed to dawn on him. He turned back to Ken, who had picked up Wormmon. "Who is she? And how does she know about digimon?" Ken was about to answer when T.K, Kari and Izzy walked in. Kari smiled. "Hey Ken, your mom just let us right in. She said the others are here too. We got your message, what's wrong?" She glanced around the room and noticed me for the first time. "Where's Cody? And who's she?"

"S-She's…Umm…well…" Ken seemed more than slightly flustered. I was willing to bet that he had no idea of how to introduce me or explain things either. He was a genius, and I loved him to death, but he simply wasn't the greatest people person around. I decided that I was  too nice to let him babble like that.

"Thank you Ken, but it might be better if I explain." I turned to the group. "My name is Amanda. I am a traveler from another world, another dimension, in fact. I will explain everything once Cody is here." I smiled. "Did you bring your digimon?" Everyone stiffened, and seemed to shift into a battle mode of sorts. 

Matt stepped towards me. "I'll ask again.  How do you know about Digimon? And what do you know?" He did _not look particularly happy._

"She knows everything Matt. All of it." Ken stepped between Matt and myself. "She's explained everything to me once, and she doesn't want to have to repeat it more than necessary." Ken smiled. "It's alright. She's not from the Dark Forces. She's proved that already. She'll explain it all when Cody arrives. He should be here soon, he had Kendo practice."

Kari stepped forward. "Alright. Ken trusts you, so I will too. But you had better explain everything once Cody gets here. And if this is a trap…" She let the statement hand in the air.

I nodded. "Of course." 

Kari sat down on the floor in front of Ken's bed and opened her backpack. Gatomon popped out. T.K. followed suit and soon Patamon was flying around the room. Izzy sat down beside them and faced me. Tentomon's in the digital world right now. I have a few questions myself. If you come from another dimension, what dimension do you come from? Is there a portal to it in this world? Have you been to the digital world? How did you get here?-"

I laughed. Something that seemed to surprise them all. _I have got to stop acting so grim. To surprise them by laughing. God, you're worse that Ken!  "Izzy, you'll have all the answers that I can give, once Cody is here."_

"What do you mean, 'All the answers  that you can give'?" T.K stared at me.

"Simple. I'll answer any question I know the answer to." The door opened and Ken's mother came in with a tray filled with glasses and snacks. Cody followed behind her. "Ken honey, would you and your friends like something to drink? I've also got takoyaki if you'd like some. And another friend of yours is here." Cody looked at our odd little group and sat down with Izzy. 

"Thank you mom, just leave them on the table." Ken smiled.

"Of course honey. Now have some fun, alright?" She shut the door behind her.

"Alright everyone. First off…" I turned towards Cody. "My name is Amanda. I know all about digimon and the digital world." Patamon came flying down towards T.K. and landed on his hat. Cody seemed to realize for the first time that the digimon were out in front of me. "Did you bring your digimon? I must tell you of a great matter of importance that will affect all of you."  Having cleared all of the questions I knew he would ask. I waited while he let Upamon out of his bag. At least there wouldn't be any more incessant questions. Now I could get down to business.

"Could you pass me a glass of juice? I'm parched."

"Me too please! I haven't had a drink all day!" 

"You too! I feel like the Sahara desert I'm so thirsty!"

"Well I've been running all over trying to find an algorithm that will let me find the cubed form of PI!"

(Cue customary sweatdrop.)

"Is there ever a time when you _don't  talk about school Izzy?"_

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"If you're still looking for that algorithm Izzy, have you tried using the Sphincties Theorem? It would probably work if you kept a set of coefficients  to work off of."

(Cue even larger customary sweatdrop.)

"You too Ken? How can you think about math like that? Even mentioning it gives me a headache."

"You know Ken, that would probably work. It's worth a try. May I use your computer to give it a shot?"

"Sure"

I began slamming my head on the computer table. _Why me? WHY ME?! Jen gets to go to pick up the easy guys…But can Amanda have it easy? Noooooo….Why should she?  I continued bashing my head. Maybe if I blacked out, I'd wake up and all this would be a dream._

"Um…..Ken?"

"Yes?"

"Why is she smashing her head on your desk?"

"I haven't got the slightest idea."

"Maybe we should stop her…?"

"I guess."

****************

That's the doorway. All you have to do is walk through it. Please hurry. I still have a lot to do.

"You've mentioned that fact several times already."

"Sorry Izzy, but it's true."

"I know. I know."

Kari picked up Gatomon and walked through the portal. T.K followed with Patamon still on his head. Cody walked up to the doorway but stopped and stared at me for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something, but he shook his head and walked through the portal. Izzy walked up with the recently retrieved Tentomon flying close behind him. He too stopped. "You promise that you'll take me to visit some of the other universes?"

"Both you and Ken. I have to check with the PTB though. I don't know whether they'd allow it. But I promise to ask. And if they agree, I'll take you dimension hopping." Izzy's eyes glazed over. And he walked through the portal. "Just imagine the possibilities Tentomon! Other dimensions!" His voice trailed off.  Finally all that was left was Matt and Ken. Ken walked through the portal without a word. I'd already answered all of his questions.  Matt approached me. "You said you'd answer any question you knew the answer to. Will you answer one of mine?"

I couldn't back down now. "Each of you were chosen because of the effect you've had on-"

"You've said that already. What I want to know is why us? Why not bring Joe and Tai and Sora and all the others along?"

"Simply put? You were all chosen because of your inherent abilities, talents and personalities. Not to mention some simple factors. Joe gets seasick- We're on an ARK! Mimi's in America- I need you all right now. Sora can't stand to be away from her mother for long periods of time-God knows how long we'll be going. Davis and Yolei are inherently annoying, and that is a deadly trait considering some of the other passengers you'll be sharing the ark with. Tai always wants to lead, and won't be able to back down-another deadly trait considering the circumstances. I _need Izzy and Ken's talent with computers and their genius in general if I'm going to keep things running smoothly. Cody can keep a clear head during an emergency, and has a water digimon to boot. I need Kari on the girls Ark as a calming factor. There is going to be a lot of arguments on that ship if someone with a level head isn't there to stop them. I need you to help with the entertaining. You have a fantastic voice and a lot of talent and I can always use that. T.K. is here because of the emotional attachment you and Kari have for him, not to mention the defense he can provide with Angemon. That's why I chose you. That's why the others aren't here. Now I need you to get going. I'm __really  pressed for time." I realized that I was __really BS'ing Matt, but I figured that just saying 'You're all our favorites' wouldn't cut it with him._

Matt seemed more than a little overwhelmed by this last shot of information. I used this to my advantage and pushed him through the portal, following close behind. _I guess that was easier than the last one….Man, this is going to kill me! That reminds me…I've got a few questions for Kevy once I get back…I must have been insane to accept this… I let the portal swallow me and found myself back inside  the Hall of Dimensions.  __I'mmmmmmmm Baaaaaaaaack!  _

"Hehehehehehehehe!"

**************************


	5. Hunters of the Dark and Glow in the Dark...

Chapter 5

*************************************************************

Luckily, Sakura landed on me instead of under me. I was afraid I would crush her.

"Jenn, how's your head?"

"Ha ha…"

We both stood up and dusted ourselves off. It was really dark, and the street lights proved to be of little help. I was able to make out the sign for Omi's school, then I turned north.

"All right, the Beat Haven should be two blocks this way."

We walked down the dark streets, and when we hit the next street light, it was then I noticed that our clothes had changed. I was wearing a black tank top, a long, dark blue, metallic jacket that was left open and came down to my knees, and a low-cut pair of pants that matched the jacket. Sakura was wearing a dark red, sleeveless turtleneck, a short, black skirt, and long, black gloves that had the fingertips cut off.

"Hmm…I don't know about you Sakura, but this is way fancier than I ever dress. I look like someone from the Matrix."

"The what?"

"Oh…nevermind."

Two blocks later, we crossed the street and found ourselves at the entrance of the Beat Haven. The sign was done in Metallic silver and purple. We walked inside, down a flight of stairs and through some bead curtains into a large room with flashing lights and loud, techno music. ****

"Jenn, what do they look like?"

"Well, the first one has bright, red hair and looks like a big grouch, the second has short, brown hair, and is usually smiling, the third has shoulder length, blonde hair, and is a BIG SLUT…I mean, he's rather outgoing, and the fourth is short and has light, brown hair that comes down to about the bottom of his ear. Their names are-"

"Aya, Ken, Yohji, and Omi."

I turned around to find four absolutely gorgeous guys staring at me. 

"You're late."

"By WHAT, FIVE MINUTES!!!?"

Yohji had a most surprised look on his face.

"HEY! You're that girl I bumped into earlier. Why'd you kiss me?"

I turned a bright shade of pink and looked at the floor.

"It distracted you, and I didn't want you trying to kill me or something."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, while he crossed his arms and started pouting. Ken motioned for us to sit at a both nearby.

"So, tell us what's going to happen…"

************

"…And that's about it."

The group sat in silence, and I started to get nervous. I'm not usually trying to convince a bunch of assassins that the world is going to be destroyed.  I know Sakura felt the same as I because her hands were slightly shaking. Omi looked at her caringly.

"It's Sakura, right?"

She turned to him and nodded slowly.

"Well, you look a bit nervous. Is it because of us?"

She didn't answer him, but looked at her hands and blushed. Omi smiled and slided out of the booth. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"I...I…"

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll show you how harmless we are…"

He twirled her around and taught her how to dance to the techno beat playing. I smiled when I saw how much fun she was having. I turned back to the other guys and was taken back by their stern faces. Ken was the first to speak.

"What proof do you have?"

"Uh…well, Sakura is from a another universe…"

"She doesn't look that different."

_Oh no, they're going to give me trouble. I could always call Kevy, but he's done enough to help out. Not to mention he may do some serious damage to my Weiss Bunnies. _

"What would I have to gain from lying to you?"

"You could be trying to eliminate us."

"I…I…"

_I'm not very good at explaining things and convincing people. What do I do. What do I DO???_

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the other side of the room. Five large, black clothed men came through the newly created hole in the wall. The music was cut off as the men lifted their guns. One of the men, presumably the leader, stepped forward and trained his gun on Omi.

"Weiss…" He whispered.

Aya had already leaped out of the booth and was headed for Omi. Yohji handed me a black gun.

"Cock, then fire, got it?"

"But I thought you didn't trust me!"

"Well, _I do, okay!? Now, just cover us."_

I picked up the gun and nodded to Yohji. Ken turned to him.

"Take the two on the left, I'll get the right."

Yohji nodded and headed out, and Ken followed. I stood up and cocked the gun. All of a sudden, I heard a whisper in my left ear.

"And what do you plan to do with that, missy…"

I felt a large hand on my shoulder. As his grip got tighter, I whirled around and pointed the gun at the man's temple. He was around six feet tall and had a shaved head. His eyes showed fear even as he snarled. I smacked his hand away from me.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!!"

The gun felt weirdly comfortable in my hands. _Why does this fell so right? I've never held a gun in my life."  I heard Sakura scream, and looked to see what happened._

"Big mistake…"

The man grabbed my gun, but I pulled the trigger as hard as I could and closed my eyes…

I felt the weight of his hand leave the gun. I kept my eyes closed as long as I could, but I could here gunshots behind me. I slowly opened them slowly, and I saw my gun, poised in air. I turned around and saw the leader pointing his gun at Yohji, as he raced towards him. I felt a burning rage and raised my gun to eye level.

"How dare you…" I pulled the trigger just as the leader's eyes turned to me. The bullet hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground. Yohji skidded to a stop in front of the man. He turned him over to check if he was dead.

"He's still breathing, barely."

I looked around the room. All the people had left, and the room was empty, other than the Weiss guys and Sakura. Ken was standing beside three of the dead attackers. Aya and Omi had Sakura behind them, they still looked tense. I dropped the gun to my side and let it slip through my fingers. Aya, Omi, and Sakura started to walk over to me.  Ken and Yohji followed. Aya put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jenn, was this your first time with a gun?"

"…yeah."

"It didn't look like it…"

"I…I…don't know what happened. The gun felt so comfortable in my hand…I just…."

I looked over at the guy I shot in the head. His brains were splattered against the floor, and a pool of blood had spread under his head. I closed my eyes in disgust. Aya continued.

"We didn't see the sixth one until it was too late, I'm sorry we didn't help you."

"Oh, it's okay. As you can see, I handled it pretty well. I even saved Yohji…"

I felt something pull at my heart. _I…I've never killed anyone before…it feels kinda weird. I'm think I'm** confused  or something…it feels strange. **_

The others watched me as I stood in silence, deep in thought. Sakura looked sadly at me , then turned her gaze to the spot where I had killed the second guy. Her eyes narrowed. She tore off her necklace and it transformed into the staff. The Weiss guys turned to her in awe. 

"Windy!!! Entrap him!!!"

She tapped the Windy card with her staff and Windy appeared. It created a whirlwind around the leader of the attackers. He had picked up a gun and had it poised at me. Sakura had been the only one to see him. Ken was the first to speak.

"W-What …what the hell was THAT!?!"

I turned to him and smiled.

"Well, Ken, that would be the proof!"

They all looked flabbergasted.

"Good work Sakura, you convinced them."

I opened my happy, little portal and motioned for them to go in. They looked even more shocked.

"Come on guys!!!"

I pushed them through the door one by one. After I had shoved them through the door, I smiled to Sakura.

"Okay, it's time to get back to your world!!!"

"Um, Jenn?"

"What, Sakura?"

"Well…aren't you just a bit sad, or shocked by what you did?"

I took out the key and sighed.

"…I'll be okay…"

We walked through the door.   

      **********************************************************************

_Back in the hallway of dimensions again…. Man, this is getting to feel like a second home.._

I looked around. Kevy wasn't there. _That can be easily remedied…._

_ "Oh KEEEEEVVVVVVVYYYYYYYY!! Oh KEVYKEVYKEVYKEEEEEEVYYYY!!!!" My voice echoed down the hallway. _

"WHAT?!" The little angel of annoyance appeared in front of me. This itself was normal. The fact that he was drenched was not. He looked like a little drowned rat. And a very pissed one to boot.

"What the heck happened to you!?" I was more than a little surprised.

"I was attempting to teach Toya how to loosen up when I got pushed into a river. By Jenn of all people! Then I didn't have a chance to dry off because- ohh, nevermind!" He growled and shook himself like a cat. Water flew everywhere.

"Great. Thanks Kevy! Now I'm wet! How am I supposed to dimension hop like this?"

"Dimension hop?"

"It's my name for all this travelling…." I shrugged

"Ohhh….O.K." He snapped his fingers and we were both completely dry. I was also holding a vial of something.

"What's this?"  I shook it. No reaction…

"It's ambrosia. Considering how accident prone you two seem to be, this is like a safety precaution in case you get hurt and I'm not there."

"Ok. Thanks." I paused…_Where here goes nothing…. "Kevy? I have a few questions about the last two dimensions…..?"_

"Well ask already! Jeeze, it be different if you were rude about it, but come on! We don't have a lot of time! Spit it out already!"

"Fine. Man you're in a bad mood! Ok. Why were the Gundam guys taller than they were supposed to be. I mean, I was a head shorter than Wufei! He's only supposed to be what, 5'3? And I'm 5 feet. I'm short and I know it, but what's going on? And how did I beat Wufei so easily? I felt so weird, like it wasn't even me fencing….Well, not completely me. And why can I speak and understand Japanese as English? And why am I having so much luck collecting my characters? _Peace Day? Come on, that's just sad! And Ken should have been at school when I went to his place, but he was home!?" What the Hell's going on!?!?" Having spent every last ounce of energy I possessed, I plumped down on the ground. "And can I have a pop? I'm dying of thirst."_

"Sure. Here." A bottle of Coke appeared in my hand.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He stretched….This is going to take a little explaining, but I'll try to keep it short. There are two types of dimensions. Type A are dimensions the PTB create out of their own whims, imaginings, purposes, ect. You get the idea. Type B are also created by the PTB, but the original idea comes from someone from a Type A dimension. A writer, an artist. It's taken from their imagination and used to make a new dimension. Both dimensions effect the other, so things from one often appear in the other. The Star Trek Dimension was a type A, created by the PTB. However, the idea was transferred throughout all dimensions, so each dimension has it's own version of it, appropriate for their time line. In yours, it's a television show. For others it's a comic book, others a play or musical. You get the idea?" 

I nodded.

"Good.  Every Anime Universe is a Type B universe. Someone else created it. The PTB are so in love with it in fact, that they granted that it's origin be the only Dimension privileged to posses all series and ideas about it. That's your Dimension, Amanda. You live in the Animation central of all the dimensions."

"What does this have to do with everything I just asked? And you said you'd keep it short."

"Yes, yes. Anyway, to make a long story short, when the Gundam Wing dimension was created, the PTB tweaked it a little. Mainly, they followed the manga more than the Anime, and they made the pilots taller. It just worked."

I nodded. It did make sense…

"As far as everything else, well….You are wearing earrings that allow you to speak and understand any language. And the PTB are helping you out as much as they can."

"They let me win that bout?"

"Not exactly. You had the talent. You are a terrific swordswoman. Better than me if I had no power behind me. Which I thankfully do. The PTB just gave you enough strength and energy to win. And they're transporting you through dimensions to when you can collect the characters in as little time. And I know Peace Day is corny. Relena thought it up, what do you expect? And Ken had a holiday. All the Elementary level schools did. Does that answer everything?"

"Yes, that's about it."

"Good. Now I gotta get going. And here." A key appeared in my hand. It was odd because one end was a whistle. "That'll open portals through dimensions in case you need it. I know Jen did. And blow on the whistle if you ever need me." He disappeared.

_Great…..I headed for the lists__….Ohhh! I got Kenshin! Ha! Jen, eat your heart out! I crossed out Digimon and checked off Kenshin. I opened the door…__I'd better come after the movie I saw…I know too little about the TV series….Hahahahaha! KENSHIN!!!  And SANOSUKE!!!!! Mehehehehe!   I walked through the door and arrived in what was obviously Kenshin's world._

**************************

We were transported to Sakura's house…thank goodness!!! I was exhausted!!! We were greeted by a surprised Lee and Touya. 

"How was the trip to another world, Sakura?"

"Uh…okay." She blushed and glanced at Lee.

_What the**?…oh yeah! She must feel a bit guilty because she danced with Omi. He-he…**_

"All right, guys! Enough of this dilly dallying!!! Grab the others and let's go!!!!!"

"Jenn, why don't you get them, they're upstairs."

"FINE! I'm tired, but I'll walk up these BLOODY stairs, and grab the costume psychopaths!"

I jogged up the stairs and into Tomoyo's room. I was surprised to see them watching one of Tomoyo's Sakura-fighting home made movies. They looked up at me when I arrived.

"Hi, Jenn. Did you have fun?"

"…yeah, it was okay."

"Your costume is ready."

She pulled a puffy outfit out of her closet. My jaw hit the carpet.

"H-How were you able to make it so quickly…and why is it a dress?!! I don't were dresses!!!"

"Well, the first answer is a trade secret, and the second…"

She lifted the skirt part of the dress to reveal black shorts.

"Excellent…"

The dress had a high collar, like a turtleneck, it didn't have any sleeves, and it came down to just past my knees. Out of** the sides of the dress, just under my arms, material flows out to create semi-sleeves that are long and puffy. Just below the knees, a lace ribbon is supposed to wind around each leg. The shoes are plain slip-ons, but work with the rest of the costume. The whole thing is topped off with a ribbon to tie up my hair.**

"Wow Tomoyo…you really are a costume genius. This is AMAZING!!! Thank you sooooooooooooo much!!! I don't know how to thank you…"

"I enjoyed doing it Jenn! Now, go put it on."

I ran into the bathroom. I slipped on the dress, pulled up the shorts, and stepped into the shoes. I ran back to the room, holding the ribbons.

"It fits PERFECTLY!!! …I just can't tie up the ribbon, either of them."

Mei Ling giggled and started to tie up my hair. Tomoyo took the other ribbons from me and started to lace them up my legs. When they were finished, I looked in the mirror and started to squeal. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is SO NICE! Thank you guys. It was so nice of you!**" We headed downstairs…well, I pranced. **** I glared at everyone sitting downstairs.**** _Not a WORD!_**

Yukito, Kero, Lee, Touya, and Sakura were stationed in the living room waiting for us. They ooh'd and ahhhh'd at my costume, while I twirled around, showing it off. 

Yukito was smiling, but then his face turned serious.

"Jenn, Sakura told us you…killed someone back in Weiss Kreuz world."

I stopped twirling and stood straight with an expressionless face.

"Actually, I killed one, shot another. But it doesn't matter right now, we're in a rush!"

"But you've never taken life before, right?"

"…No, I haven't. But it's OVER!!! I'm okay with it! It was a bit scary, but fear is for wimps! Do I LOOK like a WIMP to YOU!?!"

A well** rested Kevy walked in from the kitchen.**

"Well, in that dress you do…"

"That's it Kevy, YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

I stomped over to him and put my hands around his neck.

"How…dare…you…make…fun…of…. my…wicked…costume."

"Hmm…did it ever occur to you that I don't breathe?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

If it could, my head would have exploded right there.

"Kevy…I DON'T need your help, GO AWAY!"

"I know, Jenn…but I need to talk to you when we get back to the hall of dimensions."

"Oh…okay. EVERYBODY!!!!!! WALK THROUGH THIS PORTAL!"

I pointed next to me, and everyone just sat there. Sweatdrop.

"That's it…"

I grabbed Mei Ling and tossed her through the door. Kevy got the idea, and started to walk over to Touya.

"NO, KEVY!!!"

"Too late, Jenn."

I watched a horrified Touya fly through the door. 

"Oh goody…"

I helped the rest through the door, and promised them we'd meet back at the ark. I looked at Kevy, and we both hopped through the portal. 

On the other side, I sat down to take a rest.

"So…Jenn…"

"WHAT?"

"What's this about you killing someone?"

"Oh brother…"  

********

"…..And that's really all there was to it. He tried to kill me, so I had to kill him. I'm not upset though. I know that if I hadn't, I'd be the dead one right now." I glared at Kevy. 

"Since we're on the topic of me shooting people, I have a question…how was I able to do that?"

 "Well, it was bound to happen." Kevy sounded happy.

"What do you mean?"

 "It's rather simple. Each person has two innate talents that will only appear when that person has traveled through dimensions. Call it a 'side effect' from traveling that the PTB see no need to fix. Your information talent appears to be associated with guns. Essentially, you're now a guns expert. Almost the best." 

 "What the HELL are you talking about?"

"Calm down! Like I said, people get two 'talents' when they dimension hop. Yours is knowledge of guns. A nice talent too. Most people end up with really odd things like Knowledge Of All The Names Of Green Vegetables. Or The Talent Of Being Able To Know How All Things Are Made." He grimaced. "Some I won't even mention."

" 'Dimension hop'?"

"It's something Amanda came up with. It works."

"Humph. She would. Let me get this straight, I get some talent that'll make me an expert with guns?"

"That pretty much sums it up. Amanda's is sword knowledge. But she's odd. She already was that good with swordplay, so her knowledge was channeled into strength, endurance, that sort of thing. We don't know what either of your magical type talents are. We'll just have to wait to see when they appear."

"Magical? Like what?"

"Ohhhhhh…Well there's really no limit. Telekinesis, teleportation, ESP, energy blasts…. Materialization is great, but quite rare… There is an Elemental, but there can be only one at any time, so to be one of those is REALLY rare…Sorceresses/Magicians/Mages are also rare, maybe one out of every ten travelers is one."

"We'll each get a magical talent? To use in the universes?" 

"Yes. You'll just have to wait for yours to surface."

"Woohoo!"

He materialized a hand-held gun into his hands. He took a close look at it, then handed it to me.

"In case you need it…"

I took it from him and checked to make sure the safety was on.

"That's pretty cool, but I'll lose this talent after our mission, right?"

Kevy patted me on the head.

"Not everything has been decided, or even discussed, Jenn. It's hard to keep up with you two."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I hope it stays…I kinda like it. It's a lot of power…"

"Yeah…but don't go using it to take over the world, or I'll drop you over Niagara Falls."

"Good thing I like water…"

**************************


	6. Ruroni and Dragons and Hussies- Oh My!

Chapter 7

*******************************

I looked around. _Well, this would be Tokyo…It's pretty.  I stepped forward. Rather, I __attempted to step forward. I soon found that something was wrapped around my legs. I fell forward, but managed to catch myself on a low wall. __Great…..I looked down. __Ok…this is new...I was wearing a kimono…It was a __nice kimono, dark green with ruby colored detailing.  The only problem is you can't walk very well while wearing one. __To think, I've always wanted to wear one too…  _

I shrugged. _I guess I'd better get used to walking in this. I really won't be able to walk around in jeans and a tee shirt, now will I?  I slowly walked forward. __Well, this isn't so bad, even if these stilt type shoes are killing me already…I headed down a main street.__ How the hell am I going to find Kenshin? I thought the PTB were helping…Damn. _

Half an hour later I was officially lost. Or at least more so than I had been when I started….I turned down an alley. _Oh man, __I'm REALLY lost. Of course, to make my day complete, I __would happen to run into the average stereotypical group op bandits/briggans._

Thug #1 Was the short, chubby stupid one.

Thug #2 Was the tall, lanky, annoying one.

Thug #3 Was their average, well built leader.

Of course the short, chubby one stepped forward to speak. "Well, well. Look at what we have caught.  A pretty lady. Are you lost? Maybe we could help you, for a price." He smiled in a non-assuring manner.

"Yeah, we could help her, help her carry her money bag." The tall one laughed as the three advanced.

I must say, in my defense, that this had _NOT been a good day. And it was only going to get worse._

"Fuck off."

"Well, well. It appears that we have found ourselves a feisty one." The leader put his hand to his waist and the other two followed suit. I realized that they were all carrying swords.

"I think we should teach her it is not her place to be rude." They snickered.

_Rule one: Never fight against weapons if you haven't got one yourself, unless they have no chance of winning. And they've always** got a chance.**_

Dammit.  They had swords which they had decided to draw. The only thing I seemed to have was a fan. _Great…. That'll help…. Waitwaitwait! Maybe that'll work! It's worth a try…._

"Maybe we can let her off with just a warning…so long as she apologizes. Hand over your money and we won't have to hurt you." They chuckled.

"No."

"What!? How DARE you refuse!? For that insolence, you will PAY!" The leader nodded to the chubby thug, who decided to rush me. I pulled out my fan, which sent the remaining two into gales of laughter. "What's she going to do? Fan us?"

 The chubby thug reached me and thrust his blade towards my mid-section. I stepped to the side and let his sword pierce the fan. I twisted the fan and the sword flew out of the thug's hand. It spun in the air before I caught it and brought the handle full to bear down on the thug's head. He crumpled lake a sack of potatoes. I pushed him away from myself. The other two were shocked into stunned silence. This was a plus for me.__

"………Excuse me, are these men bugging you Lady? Would you like some assistance?…"

I turned. At the front of the alley, the end I had entered from, stood a rather short red-headed man in odd-looking robes of some sort or another. At his side was a much taller man wearing a white pant and jacket combo. They looked ok, but I'd have to pay attention to them later. They weren't attacking me, so I could focus back on the two who would, as soon as they recovered.

"No, I'm fine. Just stay there." _Better safe than sorry. I was still holding the thug's sword.___

 _Rule two: Never fight in something you can't move in. If you have to, use whatever force necessary to ensure movement._

I bent and began chopping off the bottom of my kimono, to about my knees. The thugs seemed to be recovering.

"Uh…. what the?…….."

I ripped off my sleeves. _Now I could move.__ Good thing too, they seem to be over their shock. The thugs seemed to confer for a moment, then simultaneously rushed me. I shifted into position and raised the sword. __I hate fighting with foreign weapons. The thugs were about three feet away from me when I jumped forward. I somersaulted overtop of them and kicked one in the back as I passed their heads. I landed and spun. The one I had kicked was on the ground. The tall one was still standing. He charged me again, screaming about disrespect. Frankly, I didn't care. I managed to graze his shoulder, and in his shock, I smashed his temple with the flat of my blade. I started to turn when my arm seemed to catch fire. I had been maneuvered towards the leader! I cursed myself for not noticing and jumped back. I examined my arm. There was a deep gash from the top of my shoulder to my elbow. __Damn. My arm was pretty useless. I was willing to bet he had cut some muscle. __I am so glad I'm too high on adrenaline to feel this right now. I switched my sword to my left hand and looked past__ the remaining thug to see the two 'spectators' were moving back and forth, unsure whether to help, or stay as I had asked. I decided to help them out. I charged the thug, calling out as I ran. _

"If I send him towards you, can you knock him out? Not kill him?"

"Y-Yes." I wasn't sure who answered, but it didn't matter much anyway.

"Then here!" I broke away from my own personal melee and backflipped over the thug. As I came down behind him, I uncurled, and pushed my feet into the small of his back with every ounce of strength I had. The thug lost his balance and half fell/ half tripped his way towards the two strangers. He regained his balance and decided to attack the two he found in front of him.

He swung his sword rather half-hazzardly at the two. I watched the red-head move, and saw his sword out, away from him. I realized that I hadn't seen the swing._ Wow, he's good!  I realized that the thug had stopped moving. He collapsed in a heap. I ran towards them._

"What did you do?! I asked if you'd do it WITHOUT killing him!" I reached the two and watched the red-head replace his sword in it's scabbard. A glint of light from it caught my eye. _The blade is backwards!  He couldn't have killed him. I looked back at the fallen thug. __He's still breathing!_

I turned towards the red-head. "Sakaba…" I whispered

"You recognize my sword?' _Waitaminute! That voice! That hair!_

"Kenshin!? Sanosuke?"

Their eyes narrowed. "How do you know us? Who are you?"

"I-Owwwww." My adrenaline decided to take a vacation. My pain came crashing back. One of my sleeves lay discarded at my feet. I picked it up and used it to wrap my arm. My hair had been tied with a lot of ribbon, and a horn-shaped thingie stuck in the middle. I untied my hair and let the horn-thingie fall. I used the ribbon to tie my makeshift bandage tight. The whole time I was talking.

"I came to Tokyo to speak with you and Sanosuke. I…. Ow…Need your help…I…." I suddenly felt extremely dizzy. "I….I…." 

"She's lost a lot of blood. Fought well, though." The voices sounded so far away…_That's not right_

"Have to……..help……….."

I felt the ground rise up towards me and saw nothing but black…

***********

_What am I doing? __Where am I? And why am I in so much pain? The last group of events came crashing back to me. __I was unconscious. I'm in Tokyo…somewhere. And you've got a particularly bad wound.  I opened my eyes. I was inside, somewhere. __You found Kenshin and Sanosuke…I sat up, and immediately regretted it. The room began to swim and I tried to grab my head, but found my right arm in a bandage. And __really painful to move._

"You had better take it slow. You lost a lot of blood in that fight." I turned to see Kenshin was sitting at my side.

"Kenshin!" I couldn't believe how relieved I felt. But what about-

"Is Sanosuke here?" _PleasePleasePleasePleasePlease-_

"Yo."  Sanosuke walked through a doorway opposite me. I looked around and realized I was in a dojo…Well, there was a good chance of it.

"Where am I?" I groaned. I hurt all over. Sano leaned against a wall. Kenshin glared at me, then smiled. _Oh my God! His eyes just changed! They had shifted from being very narrow and angular and were now very open and round.__ I can't believe that actually happens in real life!_

"You're in Kaoru's Dojo. I'm looking after it while she's out."

"Now tell us. How do you know us?" Sano was still leaning against the wall, but you couldn't mistake the ice in his voice.

"Sano…." Kenshin turned towards him.

"No Kenshin. It's all right. I need to explain. I…." Another wave of dizziness hit me.

"No. I don't want you saying another word until you regain your strength. Come. I'll make you some tea. _Then, perhaps, we'll talk." Kenshin helped me towards a low table on a raised platform covered in cushions. "Sit here. Sano watch her. I'll get the kettle." Kenshin walked towards the doorway._

"She won't get away." Sano smacked his fist into his palm.

"Watch her so she doesn't pass out and fall again. She won't go anywhere. She can barely move."

Sanosuke looked embarrassed. "Um yeah…. right. Sorry." 

I sighed. My arm wasn't any better. I had a huge migraine. And my body just wasn't used to this much fighting. _It's odd. My skills seem to be improving, but I don't know why. Unless the PTB are helping. But It seems like they have less and less power to give out at each dimension we travel to. Another wave of pain shot through my arm, forcing me to grab it. Sano shifted at my sudden movement, but stayed where he had positioned himself. Against a wall. _

_Wait a minute…. My thoughts shifted to the last time I was with Kevy. __ He gave me a key…and some Ambrosia! In a little vial!  If I could find it, all my pains would be over. Literally. I fumbled inside what was left of my kimono. No secret pockets. It's not tucked inside the belt. __Damn it! Where could it be? My mind went back to the end of my fight. I had undone my hair and a horn shaped thing fell. __Come to think of it, it was amber…It could have been glass. Damn you Kevy! Why do you have to be so clever in hiding things!?  I could have cried I was so frustrated. Instead I did the next best thing. I slammed my good hand on the table in front of me and cursed._

"My my. For a lady you have quite the vocabulary." Sano snickered. "What would cause such an industrious person such as yourself to be so upset?"

"I left something that was given to me back in that alley." I sighed. "It's probably gone by now."

"Do you mean this?" Sano held up the vial/hair thingie. It was empty. "It cracked when it fell, so whatever was in it leaked out. But I thought it might have been important to you and I figured that it could always be repaired, so I brought it back for you." He handed it to me. I examined it- _Not a drop left. And sighed._

"Thank you Sano. That was very kind of you." 

He smiled. "No problem. About that fight. Where did you learn to handle a sword like that?"

"While that is a question I too would like an answer to, I believe I said for you to regain your strength first." Kenshin walked into the room carrying a tray. "Now drink something. You can explain everything when you're done."

*****

"………..And that's why I'm here."

I waited for their reactions. I already knew what they would be. Shock. Disbelief. Maybe a little anger to spice it up. Everyone reacted this way.

"If we don't come with you to this 'ship'…" Kenshin's stare seemed to bore through me. I returned the look with level eyes of my own.

"Than this world will be destroyed. And everyone will die."

Sano stretched out. We were sitting around the table, facing each other. He turned his attention to me. "Well, how do we know you're telling the truth?" He acted as though someone came to him asking to save the world every day.

"Well, would making the portal appear right now work?" I was running out of ideas.

"Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiight. You'll make a portal appear out of nowhere.  You have got to be kidding! Right Kenshin? Kenshin…? Ke-" He looked to where I had been pointing and where Kenshin was avidly staring. The portal hung a foot in the air, waiting. "Shiiiit."

Kenshin stood up and headed towards the doorway. "Let's go Sano. Help her up, will you?" Kenshin waited by the door.

"We're just going to leave? But…But….' Sano seemed slightly surprised. Me? I was shocked beyond all reason.

"You're going to go? I don't have to do anything else to convince you, say anything else?"

"Why should you? You have proven your words to be true. Besides, I worked hard to bring peace to this land. I won't have it destroyed. Come on Sano."

Sanosuke stood up and helped my to my feet. Together the three of us walked through the portal. Sano spoke. "I sure hope I don't regret this Kenshin."

"You won't. Remember, she said there would be other warriors there. Maybe you'll find a new sparring partner."

We passed through the portal and I welcomed the feeling of being swallowed by the dimensions. 

*************************************

Kevy handed me the list.

"Well Jenn, you've got many names…and little time. Do you need 'Kevy-baby's' wittle hewlp."

"Cut the baby act, fool. I've got to decide on where to go next…"

"How about Vampire Princess Miyu world?"

"…Kevy…Amanda would KILL ME!!! Even I know not to hone in on her Miyu. I'd be a walking corpse."

"All right…how about Escaflowne world?"

"Hmm…you know, that's a good idea. And there are other guys with wings, Kevy my man."

I think he ruffled a bit, somewhat like a cat. Then he cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms.

"Maybe I should challenge them. Do you think I got what it takes?"

"I don't know Kevy…these guys are like angels…and you're more like a…seagull!"

His eyes lit up in anger, and he picked me up from the floor. He kept his hands on my shoulders and turned me around.

"You know Jenn…you should be more careful with what you say to me…"

I lifted my finger and poked his nose while making a honking noise.

"Awwwwww….you're so cute, Kevy-baby!"

He sighed and pushed me into the portal."

"Don't forget to cross off the lissssss……….."

*************************************

I was back in the hall of dimensions. Again. I slumped to the floor as there was no longer anyone supporting me. _At least I'm not wearing a kimono any more. That's a plus. Where's that whistle? Now I can call Kevy. I found the key/whistle hanging on a cord around my neck. I blew, but heard nothing. __Huh?  Kevy appeared in an instant. __It must be some sort of silent whistle, like the ones for dogs. Kevy looked at me. _

"What are you doing!? Why the hell are you doing just sitting there!? We don't have much time! Come on!" He stopped and slow realization dawned on his face. "Amanda. What happened to your arm?" He knelt down beside me and looked at my bandage. He slowly began to unwind the wrapping.

"I was in a fight. _Specifically, Some goons attacked me. I knocked them all out, but their leader managed to do this to me." Kevy examined my gash. "I'm sitting like this because I can't seem to stand by myself at the moment."_

Kevy blushed. "I'm so sorry Amanda. Why didn't you take the ambrosia I gave you, or at least have called for help?" I held up what was left of the vial.

"Because of your unique way of hiding things, this smashed when it hit the ground, after I undid my hair ribbon to tie my bandage." I sighed. " I didn't have time to call for help, I was kind of busy attempting to relieve some thugs of their weapons without one of my own, and I had no idea where the key was in the first place."

"Damn it, I knew I should have done this before. I'm so sorry." Kevy sat back beside me.

"You've said that already. What should you have done?"

"This." Kevy seemed to reach into nowhere and pull out a sword. The most beautiful one that I'd ever laid eyes on. He handed it to me, with a glass of ambrosia. "Drink. It won't make that wound disappear, and you'll probably have a scar, but the pain'll go away, and most of it will heal. Like I said. It'll cure almost anything." 

I gulped down the amber liquid and felt the pain disappear. I looked to my wound. There wasn't much there except an angry looking welt where the gash had once been. I'd take that welt to the gash anyday. "Great. Now, what about this sword? Why should you have pulled it out before?"

"It's the Crystal Knight. And it's yours. It will become any blade that you should wish." He sounded like he was quoting something, but I didn't press the matter.

"Why is it mine? And how does it change?" I held it in the light. It was amazing. Exactly the length and balance I looked for in a sword. With a handle that seemed to fit itself to my hand and an edge I bet I could split hair on, it was perfect.

"It has to do with your inherent talent of sword play. It will stay with you wherever you go, and you can pull it out from zero space whenever you need it. It's pans-dimensional. And it will become anything you shape it to be inside your mind. Jennifer has a pans-dimensional gun that will assist her with her knowledge of weapons."

"Inherent talent? Knowledge of what?"

"Let me explain…"

***********

"Well that makes sense. And we'll both get magic too, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Well, I'll just have to wait for mine to appear…. Oh well, enough chit chat."  I put the sword back into z-space. "It's time to go." I walked up to the list._ Hmmmmm…what's left? Oh My God! I'm going there! Ha Jen! Eat your heart out!_

I opened the door and tripped through the portal into the world of Vampire Princess Miyu.

"Oh shit…Oh Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!

*****************************

"Liiiiiiiiisssssssssst!!!"

I landed with a thud on a soft bed. I groaned and looked to my side.

"…..oww….(GASP)"

I was laying beside Allen Shizzar. _Oh dear god…it's ALLEN!!!_

_ It's a good thing I didn't yell out, or else he'd wake up and cut my head off__. Aw…he looks so cute when he sleeps…_

I made sure he was asleep then slowly got off the bed. I noticed that I was no longer wearing shorts and looked down at my clothes. I was dressed in this sissy, light blue dress. The bodice was like a corset, but not as tight, and it had short sleeves attached, along with a collar. The long skirt part looked like it wasn't attached to the bodice, and was flowy. I slipped my gun into the VERY convenient garter belt. (NOT A WORD!!!) I cursed quietly to myself.

"Damn that Kevy and his twisted sense of humor. Me…in a dress…with a..gar...ter…belt…ugh…!"

I felt a hand come around my neck and pull me back. I immediately went tense. I was pulled back to the person's chest, and I felt his chin rest on my head.

"uh…are you Allen…"

"Mmmmm…. and who might you be?"

"I'm a friend…and I've come to warn you of something-"

His other hand touched the gun from the outside of the skirt thingy.

"And what might this weapon be?"

"Um…I-It's not a weapon…it's an old…family…heirloom!"

He slid his chin down to my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"I don't believe you…show it to me…now."

I didn't feel like getting him mad. As I reached under the skirt, the idea of shooting him popped into my head. _No, no, NO!!! Bad thoughts go AWAY! I'd never shoot Allen…he's too…well…I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF! I'm not going to shoot him…I'll reason with him._

As I pulled out the gun, someone knocked on the door. Princess Millerna walked in.

_Oh boy, this is going to be awkward…_

"Allen it's time to-"

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me…then at Allen…then at my hand under my skirt.

_REALLY awkward…_

Allen looked at her in surprise, but still held me in place.

"Princess I…"

Before he could say anymore, Millerna turned, walked out of the room, and slammed the door. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Allen sighed, then turned back to me.

"All right, you've caused me enough trouble, just hand over the weapon, then we can talk."

I finished pulling the gun out and handed it to him.

"Now Allen, don't touch anything on it or your head might be blown off."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now go sit in the chair by the window and say what you're going to say."

He released me and I walked over to the wooden chair. I sat down and crossed my legs. Allen sat on the bed.

"My name is Jennifer, and I'm from…a different world. I've come to save you, Van, and Drydan from a horrible disaster that will wipe out your world…"

I purposely left out Folken, Aria, and Naria, considering that they were Allen's enemies at the moment…

 I explained the rest of the story to him, then let it sink in.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

I sighed…then told him everything I knew about the Escaflowne world. Including the information about his son. He looked deep in thought for a moment, then he stood up and walked over to the window.

"So…you're short on time…"

"Yes."

"Then I'll speed this along…"

He pulled me up from the chair and dragged me out of the room. We stopped at the nearest guard, who looked at us oddly. I didn't blame him. I was in the process of straightening my dress, which had been yanked in about five different directions… Allen asked him to summon Van and Dryden, and tell them to meet him in the dining room. He thus nodded to the guard and continued dragging me around the palace. He sat me down in a dining room chair and ordered the maids to get us drinks. He sat beside me and caught his breath. I was doing the same.

"Allen…what are you going to say to Millerna?"

"Well…since the world is going to be destroyed…I might as well forget explaining. It would be meaningless."

"Oh, good point. And…this is very hard for me to tell you, but I need to bring some people you don't like too."

"Who…"

"Folken, Aria, and Naria…"

"But they're with Zaibach!"

"I know, I know…but…it's too hard to explain…just trust me."

At that moment, Van and Dryden entered the room. Allen motioned for them to take seats.

Dryden smiled at me, and I blushed in return.

"So, who's this lovely lady?"

Allen laughed a bit.

"Let me tell you what's going on."

********

Dryden and Van were reluctant at first, but Allen was REALLY convincing._ He's so talented! Mehehehehe!  They agreed to go, and Van offered to go and get Folken, Aria, and Naria._

"I'll come with you Van."

"No you-"

"There's NO WAY you could convince them to come without me being there."

"…Okay, but you have to watch out for anything and everything."

"Definitely. Oh, and Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my weapon back? I need a way to defend myself."

He handed to gun over to me carefully.

"Be careful Jennifer…"

"Oh I'll be fine! We'll be back soon!"

We headed to the Escaflowne and Van transformed it into a dragon. We both climbed onto it's back, and flew out the large doors.

"Woooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww! We're going SO fast…and SO high! I LOVE IT!!!"

We soared through the sky. _I've done a lot of flying in the last while…but I wish I could do it myself. I know I'll miss this when we return back to our universe…_

"There's Zaibach!"

Van pointed ahead to a large…. Very large ship thingy.

_Hmmm…. Just like the show…_

We flew to the side, hoping to slide in unnoticed. We failed. Hordes of Gymelleths came at us from the left. We dodged them and hurried to land inside the main doors. We abandoned the Escaflowne and both ran to the entrance to two hallways. It was going to be a guess and check as to where Folken and the sisters were, so we started down a random hallway. Just as we were entering the first doors, we were pushed inside by what felt like a strong wind. We fell to the ground and looked up at three figures.

(_Writers notes… "Hey Jen, how did you get pushed in by a gust of wind?"_

_"I don't know, Folcan did it.")_

"My dear brother…what brings you to Zaibach?"

I could see the hatred gathering in Van's eyes, so I decided to answer Folken.

"My dear Lord Folken" I bowed in respect. "My name is Jennifer, and I am from a different world…different than Hitomi's. I bring you  the terrible news of the demolition of this world. I am here to gather several people from each universe to help restore order after the disaster. They are needed so we can re-create the worlds from their memories. You, Aria, and Naria are ones I need to save, along with Van, Allen, and Drydan. I know this may be hard to believe…but would we come here alone, without violence, and without the help of Escaflowne if we had wanted to hurt you?"

Folken looked shocked at first, but smiled, and nodded after it sunk in.

"I suppose you're right."

"But Lord Folken-"

"Aria, Naria, get your Gymelleths. We will return with them."

The two nodded and ran down the hallway. Van looked over at Folken with an untrusting eye.

"So…will you be riding with us then?"

Folcan looked up and sighed.

"Mmmm…I guess I shall."

I put my hands on my hips and gave them an exasperated look.

"Okay guys, enough with the 'he's my enemy' thing. We've got very little time. So let's hop on Escaflowne and get ourselves back to Allen and Drydan."

They gave me a surprised look, dropped their heads, and filed themselves out the door.

"Hrumph!…That's better!" _I love taking charge! ^_^_

I followed behind them and we walked back into the large room that held Escaflowne. Aria and Naria were waiting for us.

"Lord Folcan, you should ride with us."

"That's all right Aria, I'll ride with Jennifer and Van."

"Are you sure?"

Folcan nodded then turned to me.

"Shall we go then?"

"Uh huh!"

We climbed onto the Escaflowne and were about to leave when a red Gymelleths landed in front of us.

"FOLCAN!!! WHAT are you DOING?!?!?"

"Dilandau…I'm…I'm…uh…capturing the enemy!"

The face plate on the Gymelleth popped up and Dilandau stuck his head out and glared at us.

"Hmmm…okay."

He jumped out of his Gymelleth and brushed back his hair.

"I'll meet you in the interrogation room then."

He turned his back to us and walked down the hallway, out of sight. Everyone stared at Folcan.

"…What?"

I shook my head.

"Folcan, what the hell was that?"

"We needed to get rid of him so we could leave…so I did."

"Right…" _What a fucking moron… "Okay, let's go!"_

We flew away from Zaibach with Aria and Naria close behind. 

Allen, Drydan and Millerna were waiting for us as we hopped off the Escaflowne. Millerna stuck her nose in the air when she'd seen me. So, I stuck my tongue out at her. She looked like she was going to faint. 

"Allen, I will NOT tolerate this insolent girl!"

Millerna turned her back on us…._stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp…grrr…SLAM!_

Allen looked shocked and Dryden just smiled.

"Kinda bitchy, isn't she."

I walked up to Dryden and gave him a smile.

"You were always one of my favorites…"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll never know…he he…"

I walked over to Van, leaving Dryden more confused then he'd ever been.

"All right guys…here…is the portal. Shove in!"

Everyone looked at me funny. _Oh goody, back to this are we? I grabbed Van and shoved him into the portal._

"AHHHH-"

"Now boys…I don't have to do the same for you, do I?"

They all shook their heads and Dryden walked through the door, completely scared out of his mind. Folcan motioned for Aria and Naria to come. They latched onto his arms, and together walked through the portal. Allen started to walk towards the door, and I latched onto his arm.

"I'll see YOU on the ark, Allen-baby." 

We walked through the portal, and as I arrived on the other side, I felt Allen slip away.

"…I miss him already…" 

********************************


	7. Cue in 'Buffy' theme song...and somebody...

Chapter 8

*****************************

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

I landed face first in a puddle and was immediately soaked through._ This would happen. I stood up and tried to wring out the water from my shirt. It didn't work. I was wearing what I would have considered very cool clothes, if they weren't soaked through. A dark green jacket that was almost form fitting and reached to my knees was open against a high necked, almost oriental-looking, blood red, sleeveless top. I wore a comfortable, knee length black skirt and black, lace up boots to my knees. However, none of that really mattered, since I __was soaked through. I looked around. I was behind some houses in an alleyway, so no one saw my fall. I didn't have a clue as to where the hell I was. I realized that I was caring a purse however, and eagerly opened it. I found the vial and the key/whistle tied together with a note. __Don't loose them this time –Kevy. I smiled. At least I knew where they are this time around. I found a wallet with another note. __Here's a wallet with unlimited money. But don't go crazy with it. Save this world first. You can go on a shopping spree when this is all over. –Kevy _

I decided to follow his advice and called a taxi.

"Where to Miss?"

"The graveyard." _She does live there…. But they planned to move on. I hope I haven't missed them…I don't want to leave without them, that's for sure._

"Graveyard? No problem." He turned on his counter and turned down a road.

*********

I looked at the gravestone in front of me. Yukari and Ayame were buried here, so I knew this was the right graveyard. _ I've been here for over an hour. Where is she? Why can't I find her? She must be here, the PTB would've gotten that right at least. Why hasn't she appeared? I knew why. She had no reason to anymore, but I wouldn't give up. Not now, not with so much at stake. _

My head was pounding. My arm had begun to throb. I needed to save the universe and I couldn't find even one little vampire. I was soaked through, and it had begun to rain lightly. I wasn't going to be able to save this universe and everyone would die and it would be MY FAULT!!!

 I will have to say, in my defense, that this had been a very bad day, and that it had then gotten worse. Now something needed to be shot. I was not the happiest person around. I sat on the low wall beside the girls' graves and cried.

********

The little shinma's ear lifted and its yellowed, bloodshot eye grew larger and seemed to focus on something. It spoke to the girl whose lap it was occupying. "Miyu, that strange girl has stopped moving. She is crying on a wall." Miyu rubbed it's head.

"I know Shiina, I know. I can see her as well. I wonder what she is doing in my graveyard all alone for so long." It was more a statement than a question. "Perhaps I should find out."

"Be careful Miyu. There is something strange about her." Miyu's dark cloaked guardian stood behind her.

"I will, Larva. Don't worry." Miyu stood.

"Do you hunger, Miyu? You must be careful." Larva's voice was monotone.

"I will, Larva." She jumped down from her rooftop and headed for the strange girl.

*******

I wiped tears from my eyes and sniffled audibly. _Pull yourself together! You still have others to save! What can you do to attract her attention? Climb on one of her roofs? Smash some gravestones? I shook my head. __Are you kidding? You could never reach a roof, and smashing anything is just wrong, not to mention that it'll probably just get the police involved…Damn it! I felt another wave of despair hit me. __I'm never going to finish this…Everyone will die and it's MY FAULT!!!_

"Excuse me, why are you crying?" The voice was female, but my eyes were too blurry to see who the speaker was. I let my head fall back down to my hands.

"I'm sorry….You probably wouldn't believe me."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." _Her voice is so calm and certain, what do I have to loose?_

"It's a pretty wild story….I'm here to collect two people. I have to convince them to come with me so that I can save this world. My only problems are that neither will believe me if I were to tell them, and I can't find them in the first place! I also have a huge headache, a wound that's decided to act up, and the thought that billions of people will die if I don't succeed. I'm soaked through and getting wetter. All I want is to curl up and sleep for the rest of my life, but I can't, because I promised I'd do this……."

 The girl was silent._ Great…She's probably trying to figure out how to call the mental hospital without setting me off._

"How would you like to try eternal happiness?"

I sniffed. "Yeah, right. Sounds like fun. The only problem is I won't be happy until I've saved everyone….wait a minute…" _Eternal happiness? That's something Miyu would say! I grabbed the last dry square of my jacket and used to rub my eyes dry. I looked up. A young girl in a white kimono stood in front of me. Her eyes were golden, and glowing, and I immediately just wanted to go to sleep and never have to worry again…I shook myself.__ That's her power. You have work to do. REMEMBER? I stood up._

"You're Miyu."

Miyu immediately stepped back and struck a battle position. _Damn it! When am I going to learn not to do that! It always sets them off! I raised my hands and shook my head._

"No, no. I'm not here to fight you, in fact you're the person that I had to find. And thank God that I did!"

We both looked at the two girls who had come up to visit the graves. They were standing in front of them, and one was crying.

"Is there somewhere we could go, where we won't be heard? I need to speak with Larva as well." She studied me for a moment, than nodded. Raising her hand, she seemed to shift space, until we were both inside her own domain.

"Here?" I was surprised. I didn't think she'd want just anybody walking around here.

"No, Here." Her arm lowered and the dimension disappeared. We were back in the real world. Well, her real world. We were on the rooftop that she occupied, inside the graveyard. Larva was behind her. Shiina jumped in front of me, her eye glaring up into my face.

"You are quite strange. Why didn't you kill her? Why did you bring her here?" Shiina seemed miffed.

"I do not judge humans. You know that. She has an interesting story to tell. I wish to hear it. You will need to hear it too, both of you." Larva nodded.

"Very well. Tell us your story." I nodded, and sat on the roof. _Might as well be comfortable. Well, at least a little. It was still raining._

*****

"An interesting story." Miyu smiled. "What do you think?"

"It is a story, nothing more." Larva stared out at the sky and the beautiful full moon directly overhead.

"No. She tells the truth." Shiina hopped into Miyu's arms. "So the choice is up to you, Guardian."

Miyu looked up. "What?" 

Shiin jumped back into her lap. "You must decide. Will you join her and save this world? Or will you let it be destroyed? The decision rests with you."

"I….I…." Miyu seemed stunned, but it finally sunk in. She made a decision.

"I-"

"You will die. As will this world." We looked up in shock. A pale girl floated above us in a light purple kimono. "I told you that I would be back, with an even greater rage. I always keep my word."  

"Reiha." Miyu's voice was cold. "Larva." Larva jumped up and his scythe thingie appeared in his hands. He flew at Reiha.

"No, no. We can't have you interfering, can we?" She blew at Larva and a huge gust of wind surrounded him, instantly freezing Larva in a block of ice. "Now you won't escape." She giggled. "I heard what your new friend said. If I kill you both, then this world will be destroyed. I can't let a chance like this go by." She shot a blast of ice at Miyu and me, and we both jumped off the roof to avoid it. 

"Die." She continued to blast both Miyu and me, sending wave after wave of snow and ice shards, which we both found were very sharp.

"Shit." I looked at the red line forming on my arm. One of those shards had grazed me. Miyu looked like she was having problems as well. I watched her jump from one roof to the next, just barely ahead of the blasts Reiha was sending her. I decided to act while she was distracted. I concentrated and the Crystal Destiny appeared in my hand. _At least I know it works…I leapt up at Reiha and aimed for her head. She noticed me at the last minute and I was hit with a gale of ice and snow that slammed me into and through one of the building's walls, knocking the wind out of me._

"Just wait, I'll kill you in a moment." Reiha turned her attention back to Miyu, who was throwing fire at her for all she was worth. Did I mention that it wasn't having any effect? Well it wasn't. Reiha just stopped them with ice blasts of her own, and it was obvious who was stronger. We were loosing, and we needed help. I struggled up and looked for my purse. If I could find it, I could call Kevy with that dammed whistle. I saw it just in time to watch it be buried under half the building I had just left. Reiha laughed and I saw Miyu fall on top of the debris, then struggle up. _So much for that idea. On to plan 'B'. I climbed up the debris, which made a handy ladder, and tried to avoid the blasts from the battle overhead. I climbed onto the roof of a building close by and jumped onto the floating block of Larva. I immediately began hacking at the ice with 'Crystal Destiny'.__ Gawd…what a corny name…From now on you'll just be 'my sword' I continued hacking, but wasn't getting anywhere, and I needed to hurry, I'd be spotted soon. __I just wish this damn thing had more weight to it, like European swords. Suddenly the sword shifted and became a much larger, much heavier European style sword. __What? Oh yeah…He said it'd change…Bonus for me...And Larva._

I started hacking once again and this time chunks of ice started flying every which way. Soon the ice began to crack.

"What? Why you—" _Well, she noticed me…Damn. I started chopping at the ice as fast as I could. A blast of ice and snow hit me just as Larva's tomb shattered. I plummeted towards the ground._

_ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit—_

A black shadow covered me and suddenly I was standing on the ground. Larva stood beside me.

"Thank you for freeing me." His scythe thingie appeared in his hands once more.

"Thanks for saving me from that fall." A scream overhead grabbed attention. One of Reiha's blasts had managed to catch up with Miyu. She fell from the sky onto a gravestone with an audible crack and I could see her kimono was in tatters. Larva shot up towards Reiha and I rushed towards Miyu. She was sitting up by the time I got to her. 

"I'm fine." She looked up. "Larva…."

I followed her gaze and watched as Larva fought Reiha. I noticed that his scythe thingie was actually doing some damage, compared to anything Miyu or I had tried. We watched as one of Reiha's blows connected with Larva and he plummeted to the ground. Larva immediately jumped up and just avoided an ice blast. He shot towards Reiha with his scythe when she sent a blast of ice shards around him. He spun in mid-air and blocked them, but when he turned he was face to face with Reiha.

"Die." Reiha blasted him with ice shards which we both saw went straight through him.

"Larva!!!" Miyu jumped up and rushed to where he had fallen. He raised his arm to her face when she reached him. _He's not dead yet…We have to stop her! I won't let her kill them! I watched Larva's arm drop._

"Larva? Larva!! You can't leave! You promised to stay with me, remember? You promised!" I ran to Miyu, my temper rising. _This has to end now._

"Come on Miyu, we can't do anything for him right now. We have to stop her first." I grabbed Larva's scythe- it had been the only thing to affect her. Miyu looked up and nodded, her eyes determined.

"How sad. Come now Miyu, you don't think you can possibly beat me when I've defeated your shadow, do you? I think I'll kill you both at once. You're not much of a challenge." Reiha floated down to the ground in front of us. Somehow, she seemed incomplete without that dammed doll speaking for her._ She's not so innocent anymore. That doll was her darker side, and now it's taken control of her completely. _

Miyu and I took positions beside one another. "Miyu." I whispered "Distract her." She nodded, and charged Reiha, blasting her with fire at every step.

"Come now, you know that won't work." Reiha focused on Miyu, exactly what I needed. I ran around to Reiha's other side, and rushed her from her back. She turned at the last possible minute.

"What?—"

"Too late." I brought the scythe down. "NOW MIYU!" 

She nodded and brought forth her flame once more. "Stray Shinma, to the Dark!" Her flame engulfed Reiha.

"No! I'll kill you Miyu! I'll—" The flames swallowed her and she was reduced to ashes.

"It's done." I sighed, then followed Miyu back to Larva. I kneeled down. "He's still alive, but won't be for long if we don't help him. Come on." I ran to a pile of rubble that was once a small building. Underneath it was my purse. Inside was the ambrosia and that damned whistle. I began to dig through the wood and shingles.

"What?…"

"Under here is something that may help Larva… if we get it in time…if it wasn't destroyed…Cross your fingers…" I continued digging. After a moment's silence, a second pair of hands joined me. We made short work of the rubble. I held up my purse.

"Here goes nothing." I opened it and looked inside. Sitting in the bottom, looking none the worse for wear, was the whistle and the vial of ambrosia. I smiled. "Good. Let's hope we're in time." We rushed to Larva and poured the ambrosia down his throat.

The world held its breath.

His hand clenched up and he coughed. We sat him up. When he regained control he asked "Miyu?"

"I'm alright. Reiha's dead." He nodded. We sat on the ground, marveling at the fact we were all alive. Shiina flew down and sat on my lap.

"You fought well. What was that sword?"

 I sighed…"Well, it's a long story…"

***

"So Miyu…Will you and Larva join me?" We were admiring the false dawn in this world. _Funny, my watch says it's only 7:00 pm…Time must be different for each dimension…_

"I don't know. If this world ends, there will be no more Shinma. My duty as guardian will end."

"True. But I don't think you really wish for all humanity to die. You've had chances before to allow it. Yet you did not. We all have duties to perform."

Miyu looked at me, really looked. It was as though she understood me completely. That we understood each other. "I suppose you are right. Very well, we will join you. I will save this world once again. I can bring Shiina along, right?"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving her behind."

"Damned right." Shiina jumped on my head. "Well? Let's get going already!"

We helped Larva up and stepped through the portal.

"Thank you for helping me. For saving him."

I smiled. "Anytime."

***

_(Writers note: You've probably noticed I used 'building' a lot for this. Its because I haven't the foggiest idea as to what the small-almost-house-type-things-that-resemble-a-dojo-in-an-odd-way but-can't-be-since-they're-in-a-graveyard are called. If you've seen the anime and know what they're called, please e-mail me. Just for reference, they're small houses with paper walls, wooden frames and bamboo shingles. Miyu spends a good amount of time sitting on one specific house.)_

**************************


	8. Run Away! Run Away! Keep Running!

Chapter 9

*************************

"Okay…what's next…"

"Hey Jen…"

"BAH! Kevy-bunny…what?"

"You gotta go lightning fast on these last ones."

"May I ask why?"

"Because the ink has now eaten and destroyed the universes you've been to!!!"

"Oh my God!"

"So I want you to pop in, pop out, okay?"

"Got it Kevy." I crossed Utena off the list and ran to the door. 

"That's my girl, Go JENN!"

I winked at him and hopped through the portal. _This is no time to be tripping!_

***************

Utena… 

"…Mikki, come on!…TOUGA, PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!!!…NO, PUT-YOUR-SHIRT-BACK-ON!!!!!!!!!…Through the door!"

Battle Athletes Victory… 

"…you DON'T have to give Akari a kiss good-bye, Kris…Ichino, I don't want an Osaka porkchop or whatever that is…no, TANYA…AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh……"

Maho Tsukai Tai… 

"…I LOVE you Aburatsubo, I mean, come with me…I'm not STEALING him Nanaka!!! You're coming too!…Akane, this is NO TIME FOR A DATE!!!…"

Hana Yori Dango… 

"…Hey guys, what does the F in F4 stand for anyway?…Oh great, rain…HAHAHA…Doumyoji, your hair droops down to your ankles when it's wet!!!…Ahhhhh….It was a JOKE!!!…."

**Ranma ½…**

"…Akane, this is NOT a challenge!…OH DEAR GOD, it's Ryoga and his endless bandanas!!!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami no Matsuei… 

"…Oooooooh!…Can I ask why they chose chickens as librarians?…Tsutsuki, your eyes are sooooo beautiful!!!…You too Hisoka!…what's with that look on your face…oh, you're reading my mind…um…sorry about that…"

**************************

I walked into the Hall of Dimensions and almost plowed into Kevy.

"Hey Amanda! You just missed Jen. Look, I need you guys to go lightening fast on these ones, ok? The PTB are doing their best to hold back the ink, but every universe you've been to already, and any you're not saving have been destroyed."

"Oh dear God! Don't worry Kevy-baby! We'll save you!"

"What?"

"I don't know I've just always wanted to say that." I scratched Vampire Princess Miyu and looked at the list. "Ok, got it…See you in a sec!" I jumped through the doorway. _ If I want to do this quick, I'm gonna have to be tricky…. I smiled. I loved scheming. _

**************

Clamp Campus Detectives 

"I have a new case for you! A young woman is in trouble and is trapped behind this doorway! Only those who have a pure heart can save her! WILL YOU DO IT!??…………………..…….Suckers."

Mononoke Hime 

"San! No! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Did I mention that I'm terrified of wolves? WELL I AM!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Saber MaRionette J 

"Look I'm not here to hurt Otaru! I mean it! No! MARINE NO! PUT ME DOWN!!!! LIME HELP ME!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

*Splash*

Pet Shop Of Horrors 

"The food'll be catered by the best pastry chefs in the world! We _Need your…. um…Expertise! That's it! We really need you…__And the gorgon….."_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!! I can't believe it! Such pastries! And you want me to….wait a minute…..What about the Gorgon?"

*Various animals stars screeching*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

************

I jumped back through the portal and looked at the list. "Oh my god, we're done! The only thing left is—"

"Sailor Moon." I guess you decided to save the best for last, huh?" Kevy smiled and laid a hand on my head. I shook it off.

"Kind of. That and the fact that Jenn would kill me if I went without her, and she knew I'd kill her if she went without me, so we saved it…" 

Jen popped in."…….damned Akane….Oh Amanda! How far are we? And you look like hell- what happened?"

"We've only got Sailor Moon left. And a lot. I've been blasted, bombed, shot at, held at knife point and a dozen other things I'm not getting into. I'm allowed to look like hell. You don't look any better." I glared.

"Yeah….That pretty much sums it up for me…Well, lets go to SAILOR MOON!!! I get to see Haruka!"

"I get to see Hotaru! And Setsuna!"

"Yeah!" We walked to the portal. "Hey Amanda,  guess what my talent is? I GET TO USE GUNS! HAH! I'LL BEAT YOUR PUNY SWORD ANY DAY!!!!"

"How'd you know I have a sword?"

"Kevy told me."

"Speaking of what I told you, at least Amanda listens to me. She actually uses the zero space for her sword! You used A GARTER BELT!!! For Pete sakes! I told you to use the zero space so the characters can't get at it! What happens the first time you have it? Some guy gets it in what? Three Minutes! Of all the—"

"KEVY! You never said a thing about zero space! Not to me at least! Gawd!"

"What? I didn't?" Kevy materialized a large group of papers in his hands, and began leafing through them…"Let's see…..No….No…."

"What is that?"

"Um…..Nevermind…Here! Uh…no….Oops." The papers disappeared. "You were right. I didn't tell you anything. Sorry."

"One question. If I was supposed to use this 'zero space' then WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING WITH A GARTER BELT!?!?!?!?!"

"It went with the dress."

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

I started to laugh, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hehehehehe….sorry Jenn, I just can't see you in a dress…With a GARTER BELT!!! Hahahahahahahaha—Ow!………..Sorry."

"Damned right…..Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….Ok, lets go." Jen tripped through the portal…Kevy groaned.

"Not again…"

"She's done that before?"

"You wouldn't believe how many times…"

"I probably would…..Nevermind" I walked through the portal. "Coming, Kevy?"

"Sure. You always need my help. But you'll have to hurry. We're running out time. We won't be able to hold this forever."

"I know…Sailor Moon, here we come!"

***************************


	9. Oh God, not *him*...

Chapter 10 

***************************

I landed on cold, hard….HARD cement. My face was plastered to the ground in a most uncomfortable way. I rolled myself over to find Amanda looking down at me. 

"You really are clumsy…"

I effortlessly gave her the middle finger and pushed myself off the ground. I dusted my back off and looked over at Kevy, who was grinning.

"Not a WORD!!!"

Amanda was looking ahead of us at a medium-sized temple.

"Hey Kevy where are we?"

I looked up at the temple and added.

"Yeah…and while you're explaining that, tell us WHEN are we?"

Kevy answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well ladies, this is the Hino Shrine, home of the lovely Rei Hino. And concerning WHEN we are, we are at the end of the series. Sailor Galaxia is gone, and the Starlights have returned home with their Princess. But everyone's gathered here for Usagi's birthday, which is good news for you. Everything is peaceful…and monster free!"

I looked over at Kevy, startled.

"And might I ask how you know this!?!?"

His face went a deep shade of pink as his gaze turned to the ground, he put his arms behind him, and he started to shuffle his feet.

"Well…I'm a bit of a…Sailor Moon fan."

Amanda was speechless…for once.  Kevy had regained some of his pride and added.

"Yeah…I come here for my vacations. The girls are really nice…I even had a…fling with Makoto one time…but that ended pretty quick…"

It was my turn to be speechless. Kevy regained his elegant posture are hurried us up to the temple. We peeked in the door and found the inner scouts seated on the floor at the table. The outers were stationed around the room on the floor. Taiki, Yaten, and Mamoru were leaning against a wall and were is what appeared to be, deep discussion. I was on the bottom of the 'pile' of spectators who were peering in on the girls. I felt someone pinch my shoulder. I made sure I didn't yell, but I whispered behind me…

"What the HELL are you doing, that HURT!!!!!….what the…"

I turned around to find Kevy and Amanda blocking my view. They were looking at something, and Amanda was producing a nervous laughter. I pushed in between the two and looked up to see…

"SEIYA!?!?!"

A rather pissed off looking Seiya was glaring at me, and looked like he was ready to kill.

"What are you doing at dumpling-head's party? Do you know her? Were you invited?"

My mind raced with possible lies, and I guessed Amanda's was doing the same. I imagine Kevy was day dreaming about his days with Makoto…ugh. _Why would she go for an airhead like Kevy…Oh, yeah, he's a cutey-pie…that's makes a lot of sense._

Amanda saved the day. 

"We've come to wish Usagi a happy birthday! May we go inside to surprise her?"

She gave him the BIGGEST smile I have ever seen, and batted her eyes at him. I would have to remind myself to kick her later…

"Well…I guess. WELCOME!"

He opened the door and yelled in.

"DUMPLING!!! Some of your friends are here to wish you HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He opened the door the full way to expose us. We grinned, while they stared. Usagi looked up at us, with a puzzled look.

"Friends…I don't recognize you…Are you from school?…"

We continued grinning, and I was fresh out of ideas. I hoped to god that someone had an idea…or else we'd be in DEEP trouble…

***

"Ummmmmm…well….hehe.." I looked around. _Since they're all here I might as well.. "We came here to ask you all to save this world. Again. Sorry." Jen started smashing her head on the door frame. __I thought I was the only one who did that… Seiya pushed us inside and shut the door behind him._

Everyone began talking at once;

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you"

"What do you know?"

"What do you want?"

"Start talking."

"Explain yourself."

"Save the world?"

"He looks just like my old boyfriend."

"…………………………………….WHAT!!????"

"Now that I think about it….I think it is one of my old boyfriends! Kevy, isn't it?

"You remembered! You haven't seen me since…..wow it was before Beryl showed up…."

"…………………………….WHAT!!!???"

"Ummmm…..Ok….Ahhhhhh……." I sat down. "This is going to take some explaining….JEN-STOP-BASHING-YOUR-HEAD-AND-SIT-DOWN!!!!!!!! This will take a while….Kevy, you can reminisce later! Enough! BAH!"

***

"………………………………….That's it." I watched their reactions. _Thank god we have Kevy here. That makes our job so much easier. It's hard to disbelieve someone when they have large black wings and can materialize objects…Like our drinks…I sipped happily__._

"Can you give us a few minutes to discuss this?" Seiya looked overwhelmed. I glanced at Kevy, who nodded. 

"Sure." We stepped outside. Kevy used the time to stretch. Jen was on cloud nine, swooning over her favorite characters. I hadn't had a chance to yet, I was using every brain cell I owned to convince the scouts to join us. NOT EASY.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

We looked up. Well, someone had screamed. I jumped up and headed towards the sound, with Kevy and Jenn close behind me.

*******

Amanda was ahead of us, running in the direction of the screaming. I looked behind to see ALL of the girls…plus Mamoru…and the Three Lights, following us. As we rounded a corner, we stopped dead in our tracks. We were faced with a huge…HUGE MONSTER!!! It was the size of a ten-story building! It was a dark green color, with orange puss-like mucus dripping out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. It's skin texture looked similar to gravel. It had big claws that looked like they could tear to up in one swing. It's eyes were small, and dark. It gave it an eerie look …okay, so it already looked pretty spooky, but this made it worse!!! I looked over at Amanda…who was looking at me.

"A-Amanda…WHAT IS THAT!?!?!?!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW!!!"

The rest of the group finally caught up and were staring at the monster. Kevy was the only one who didn't seem that fazed.

"Guys, this is Jedite…don't you recognize him?"

I gave him a look of shock and disbelief. Amanda cut right in.

""WHAT do you mean??? That looks NOTHING like Jedite!!!!!"

"Don't you guys know what happened to him after Queen Beryl?"

EVERYONE shook their heads. Many gave comments…

"Who's Jedite?"

"What's Beryl?"

"When did the monster show up?"

"It's SCARY!!!"

"How can we stop it?"

"When's dinner?"

Everyone turned to stare at Usagi. Mamoru tip-toed over to her and said. "Maybe it's time to transform into Sailor Moon…instead of thinking about dinner…"

"Right. Everyone, TRANSFORM!"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Uranus Crystal Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Power…"

"Moon Crystal Power…

"MAKE UP!!!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"  
SAILOR STARLIGHTS, STAGE ON!"**"**

Amanda and I looked over at the many Sailor Scouts.

"Wow…there's a lot of them…"

"Oh yeah…"

Kevy was drooling at the twelve, shimmering figures above him.

"Kevy…YOU PIG!"

"I never get tired of this…"

"You've SEEN THIS BEFORE!?!?!"

"Uh…yeah, I've seen all the seasons…as I recall, I told you I spent my vacations here. Really crappy vacation spot by the way. You've got monsters here and there, and people are trying to take over the world, or destroy it…(sigh)…it gets very annoying when you're trying to get a tan and are hit by a tsunami…"

"And how many people did you date while you were here???"

Kevy pulled out a spiral bound notebook and began flipping pages.

"Hmm…let's see…well, I dated Makoto, as you know…I dated Molly…no, you don't know her…or her…oh, that teacher!…uh…the Death Busters…"

"…Collectively?…"

Kevy ignored Amanda's comment and continued flipping.

"…um, Birdy…Katsy…Prisma…and Avery……and Princess Kaguuya…and Kakkyu…"

"How did you manage that?"

"…Months, and MONTHS of planning…now, as I was saying….the Amazoness Quartet…and…Queen Beryl…"

"What the? Beryl?!?"

"eh…I was drunk." Kevy shrugged it off. "Well, that's the girls anyway."

Our jaws dropped to the ground and started to walk away…I think they were heading for the ice cream stand…

"W-What? There's more???"

"Well, yeah…I dated Zoycite for a while…thought it was a girl…dated Fish-eye too, and I SWEAR that he IS a girl!!!…Oh…and Fiore…Don't ask."

We were interrupted as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Haruka doing her eye twitch thing…

"Uh, excuse me…we're trying to destroy the monster…but you guys are in our way…"

"Oh, ha ha…sorry." We bowed our heads in shame and walked over to the ice cream cart.

******

I leaned against the cart…_ I can't believe we get to see them fight….Man, what an ugly monster…I wonder…"Kevy? How did Jadeite end up like that? I mean, last time we saw him, he was frozen in 'endless slumber' or something like that…__damn dubs…"_

Kevy cracked his knuckles and materialized an easel with some diagrams on it and a pointing stick. "Well, you see.." Kevy started to point to the various pictures on the easel. "When Beryl was destroyed, Jadeite was released from her…ahem…'spell'…anyway, he was technically free, except that he was drained of any and all power he might have had, and he was buried under some 50 or so kilometers of rock. He wasn't able to do very much…And when toxic waste leached down to where he was, combined with global warming and the magnetic forces of the earth, Jadeite underwent a transformation from the one you know and love to hate, to this…" He pointed. "Then This…Then this…until finally, he looked much like he does now, as seen here." Kevy pointed his stick over my head and I turned around.

"Um…Jenn?" 12 senshi, one hunk in a cape and a butt ugly monster were avidly staring at Kevy and his board.

"What? Oh dear God! Kevy! Do you have to do that now?"

Kevy ducked his head and muttered something about being asked…The senshi slowly clued back into the situation. And so the fight ensued….

Jen grabbed Kevy's notebook and began flipping through it. I watched her reaction shift and listened to her mutter, while catching the odd yell from the fight.

"Oh dear God…. no…no….ohhhh that's just weird…I CAN'T BELIEVE—Nonono! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…He dated HER!?!?—"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Mercury! Jupiter!"

"Ugh….No…He wouldn't have…would he?" Jen shuddered, then began copying out names from the book into one of her own…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Usako!"

I looked back at the battle. "Um…Jen? Sorry to disturb you…but we're loosing." 

"Huh? What? How?"

I noticed something else. Kevy was doubled over in pain. "Kevy! What's going on! What's wrong?"

Kevy looked up and grimaced. "Whatever you have planned, you'd better hurry." He straightened slowly. "The ink's heading for this world and I don't know how long the PTB will be able to hold it…Sorry."

A huge explosion erupted, throwing everyone back. The inners were all unconscious, or close to it. The outers didn't look muck better. Neither did the Starlights or Tuxedo Mask. 

"If you could end this fight, we could leave. Can you destroy Jedite?" An earthquake tore through the ground, knocking anyone still standing off their feet. It hadn't been Uranus's attack. Kevy was once again doubled over.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I just can't do anything here. I have got to help the PTB. They're beginning to fail—they need my help more than you do right now." Kevy disappeared. I watched the monster formally known as Jedite blast Sailor Moon repeatedly.

"Fine! Ok Jen, looks like we're on our own. Come on." She nodded and we pulled our weapons out from Z-space and charged the monster. I hacked away, and Jen fired round after round into him, but nothing could pierce his hide. He began blasting indiscriminately, hitting everything in range. Unfortunately, that included all of us. 

We jumped back and I took a head count of sorts. The inners were all unconscious. Tuxedo mask was leaning against a tree with a branch coming straight through his shoulder, Sailor Moon trying desperately to wake him. The outers were still fighting, but were battered and bruised. The Starlights seemed to confer for a moment, then launched a synchronous attack at Jedite.

We watched in horror as the monster caught them in mid-air, seemed to drain all their energy in an instant, then throw them away, blasting them with raw energy as they fell. They didn't move when they landed. 

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Sailor Moon rushed over to them, then glared at the monster. A scepter thingie appeared in her hands. The outers stood in front of her, forming a wall of sorts.

"Starlight Honeymoon—" She began her attack.

The monster focused a beam of energy in front of it.

"Therapy—"

Jadeite released the energy, but instead of hitting the scouts like we expected, it smashed into the building behind them, which immediately began to collapse. Uranus looked up and shouted. Everyone started to move out of the way, and Pluto pushed Sailor Moon before she could finish the attack.

"What? Pluto! Uranus!" The building collapsed and we watched in horror as the dust settled. When we could see again, we realized Uranus was free, but the others weren't as lucky. While none were actually hurt badly, all were partially buried. Jen and I ran to the rubble and began digging to free them with Sailor Moon and Uranus. 

Jadeite spoke. His voice was different. Evil. Harsh as a crow's and seething with hate. "I'll be able to destroy you all in one neat package. I've been watching you, you know. I could see everything that was happening, I was just powerless to effect it. But now I'll have my revenge." He started blasting us and I felt like my head was going to explode it hurt so much. Pain tore through me, and the others as well. We collapsed in a heap. We all knew that this next blast would kill us. And we knew nothing could stop it. He knew it too. Raising a lone tentacle, he collected energy into a ball and sent it straight towards us. I watched as it came closer and closer and then—

A figure, a shadow appeared in front of us.

I watched him stand in the path of the blast.

Wings blacker than ink shot out and the figure fell back.

"I couldn't let…him hurt you…"

"Kevy! KEVY!!!!!!!"

"Oh God no!"

Something inside me seemed to tear, sending energy I didn't know I had through me. It seemed to comfort me, yet enrage me even more. I didn't care, so long as I could make this monster _pay. I called the energy to my hands and sent a massive stream of fire towards Jadeite. I continued blasting him, my mind becoming clear. I could see everything, and knew how I could use it, call to it, to help me. So I did. Trees seemingly came to life, branches attacking the abomination. Hundreds of birds flew at its head. Ice came from seemingly nowhere, shards cutting right through him. Gale force winds picked things up and smashed them into him, while not effecting anyone else.__ I called silently to the energy. __I don't know how I'm doing this. I don't care. Just stay with me until I kill this Jackass…. Please?_

*******

I watched as Kevy fell to the ground. My heart stopped and I reached out, not knowing what to do. My mind raced with questions and concerns…_Is he okay?…How bad is he hurt?…What if he's…_

I was pulled out of shock by a large blast of fire, hurtling towards Jadeite. Amanda's hands were raised and her face…was full of rage…hate…he had _really_ pissed her off. Almost all at once, trees came to life, birds attacked…Jadeite was being torn apart. I watched in terror as Amanda kept blasting, and blasting…she knew exactly what she was doing. I believed she could handle Jadeite, so I ran over to Kevy. I knelt down beside him and lifted his head onto my lap. His forehead was bleeding from a deep gash, and more was seeping from his neck.

"…Kevy…"

He looked up and me and smiled. I didn't know whether or not he was okay. He brought his hand up to mine…it was bruised badly. I took hold of it.

"Kevy…you'll be okay…I'm sure this isn't too bad…"

Tears filled my eyes, but I tried to hold them back so that he wouldn't know I was scared. The battle behind me seemed to disappear…to fade into the background. I white light appeared in front of us, and I shielded my eyes. Kevy slowly turned his head to see the visitor. I looked up at a guy with shoulder length, dark blue hair, and piercing, golden eyes. He wore a simple black robe with a belt around his waist. His gaze settled on Kevy, but his face was devoid of emotion. He spoke, but it was directed towards me. 

"…Why don't you help him?…"

I was surprised by his comment and wasn't quick to answer. "I…I…don't …know how…"

His face filled with rage and his eyes began to glow. "YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DO IT!!! CAN'T YOU FEEL IT INSIDE?…_You_…you can heal him. You just need to summon the power within…"

His expression fell to sadness and he knelt down beside us. I looked over to him, but his eyes remained on Kevy. _What does he mean by the power within…oh, yeah, Kevy had said that we get magical powers too…I guess I can help him… I placed my hands on his chest and concentrated hard on his wounds. I closed my eyes and it felt like I was traveling through his body. I could feel his pain and stopped it. I healed his wounds, then I lifted my hands away from him. I opened my eyes to see Kevy glaring at the mysterious stranger. I looked over at him._

"Oh, Kevy…you're okay. THANK GOODNESS!!! Ooh…this means I'm a…HEALER! YAY!!!"

The stranger poked me. "Actually, you're a Sorceress."

Kevy jumped up and immediately started strangling him.

"YOU!!!!!!!….STUPID!!!……WHY'D YOU TELL HER THAT!?!?!…..I SPENT FIVE HUNDRED YEARS TRAPPED IN A DIMENSION WITH WILLIAM SHATNER FOR TELLING SOMEONE THEIR TALENT WAS SUMMONING LIMA BEANS!!!…DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!?!"  

"Ah, the PTB are WAY too busy to notice, or care. Ahem…" He pried Kevy's hands from his neck, and kicked him in the knee. Kevy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The stranger continued kicking. "WHY DID YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF THAT BLAST YOU MORON!!! YOU KNEW IT COULD'VE KILLED YOU, BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU HAD TO SAVE THESE…these…Who exactly are they?"

"Oh..Ahem…Jenn, this is Jules…and as you recall, I am of the house of Jules…therefore, he is my boss. Ahem…Jules, this is Jennifer. She's trying to save the anime universes…in fact, that's what we're trying to do RIGHT NOW!!!…so If you may excuse us…"

Jules was fuming. I was about to comment on their little cat-fight, but I heard Amanda call from behind me.

"Um…JEN…A LITTLE HELP MAYBE?"

I sighed and headed over to her.

"Uh huh…what do ya need?"

"Well, Jedite isn't dead yet, and since this is the Sailor Moon universe, I'm going to assume that she can kill him…so…can you heal her, like you did Kevy, so she can?…"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

I ran over to Sailor Moon and healed her like I did Kevy.

"Sailor Moon, use your scepter and kill this guy…PLEASE!"

She nodded and used her attack on Jedite. He screamed and his body began to dissolve and blow away in the wind. As his last remains drifted away, those of us who were standing, began to help those who weren't. We helped/dragged everyone back to the Hino Shrine and sat down to rest.

*****

I slumped down against a wall and looked up. Kevy and Jen were circling around healing everyone. _Cool…and that guy…Who IS he? __He acts a lot like Kevy…Another messenger maybe? I struggled up and limped over to him. "Hi. I'm Amanda." I stuck out my hand. "I'm saving the anime universes with Jen. Who might you be?" He looked at me like a cow might look at an oncoming tractor, then shrugged and shook my hand._

"I'm Jules. I'm an assistant to the PTB."

"Really? So you do know Kevy?" _…Hmmm...Jules…Jules…Where did I hear that name before?…I know!  "Kevy's from the house of Jules…So that means you're—"_

"His boss. I know." He rolled his eyes. "Why is he here, anyway?"

"Um…I thought you'd know...being his boss and all—"

"I'm SUPPOSED to be on vacation…But loverboy here had to jump in front a beam of pure energy that almost killed him! Bah! What an idiot. Ugh!" he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

Jen walked over with Kevy. "Ok, we're done. They'll all come to in a about a minute or so."

"Cool. I guess you're a healer Jen. Cool magic."

"Actually, she's a sorceress."

"JULES!!"

"REALLY!!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO—"

"THAT IS SO COOL JEN!"

"I HAVE TO TELL YOU—"

"Um…excuse me?"

"NOT TO TELL PEOPLE ABOUT—"

"Um…. Excuse Me?"

"THEIR TALENTS! WILLIAM SHATNER!!!—"

"THE PTB'S TOO BUSY TO CARE!"

"Um…"

"WILLIAM SHATNER! WILLIAM SHATNER! WILL—"

**"EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Haruka stood behind us, her eyebrow twitching like crazy, Setsuna was just behind her.

"Would you mind explaining this? Who is he? And what happened?" 

Haruka glared at me. "And how the hell did you do all that to Jedite?"

Jules smiled. "I'm Jules, an assistant to the PTB." He nodded towards Jen. "She's a Sorceress." He looked to me. "She's an Elemental."

"A what?"

"JULES! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! THE PTB'LL…Ohh nevermind. Besides she can't be an Elemental. There's only one at a given time. Unless…"

"Raven died last night. She _was 256 after all."_

"um…what's an Elemental?" I was extremely confused…Jules smiled.

"Since you don't need my help, I'll leave you to this. I'M ON VACATION SO _DON'T_ GET BLASTED AGAIN!!!! Ugh! Moron!" Jules disappeared.

"Heh..heh…Ugh…I hate that fruitcake!" Kevy looked at all of us and shuddered. Usagi sat up.

"Fruitcake? I LOOOOOOVE fruitcake!"

"You ARE a fruit cake!"

"Wahhhhhhhhhh! Rei! Why are you so mean to me?!"

"Because you're clueless! You haven't even stopped to question the situation yet!" They continued to bicker. I noticed that everyone was coming to. Mamoru walked to where Usagi and Rei were fighting. He stood by the couch they sat on, but neither one of them noticed. Ami sat up.

"What exactly happened? Where's Jedite? Did we destroy him?"

 I walked through the clump of Kevy, Haruka and Setsuna, and grabbed Jen on the way. I pulled up a chair and positioned it inside the semi circle the other furniture (covered in senshi) made. I smiled at Hotaru, who was beside me. A small part of my mind rejoiced at having a clear enough mind to notice her.

"Everyone please sit down. This is going to take a lot more explaining than normal." A small tremor shook the floor. Kevy walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, then sat down. I nodded to him. "And we haven't much time."

Usagi had stopped fighting and seemed to think about what I said. She turned to the Haruka and Pluto and nodded. They sat down. _She can be so serious sometimes... It's hard to believe… I took a long breath and began. "As we said, there will be a huge disaster…"_

******

Amanda blathered on and I sat in boredom. She explained our 'talents' and pretty much everything else that was weird. She finished up and I sighed. I suggested we get that portal open now. I looked over at Kevy who was swaying back and forth.

"Kevy-baby…what are you doing?"

"Well, like you saw before, I am affected by what's going on with the ink tidal wave and such. Stuff like this happens to me as the ink blots away each world. Hmm…(sway, sway, sway…)…Maybe we should get this rolling."

I nodded, and started to open a portal.

"WAIT!!!" I looked over to see Amanda screaming at me. She pointed to a little old man who was coming into the room from the kitchen. Rei jumped up.

"Oh…GRANPA! All right, EVERYBODY OUT!!!" She pushed everyone…believe it or not, EVERYONE, out of this house in one clean shove. She whipped the door closed, then kneeled down to catch her breath. Amanda looked over to me.

"So…shall we try this again…" She raised her hand and 'ripped' open a door. "Everybody…shove in!"

After some smiling and motioning towards the portal…they decided to start filing in. To show off, Seiya winked at Sailor Moon, then jumped through the portal. Taiki, and Yaten rolled their eyes and followed suite. Amanda tip-toed beside Kevy and poked him in the arm.

"So…Kevy…what am I again?"

"Well, Amanda, you are an elemental."

"Define please."

"You control the elements—"

"You mean, like fire and air?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight…you're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"YOU BET I AM!!!! And, what's Jen again?"

"Well, Jen is a sorceress—"

"And what can she do?"

"…STOP INTERUPPTING ME!!!…ahem, being a sorceress means she can do anything she wants."

"What?!?!"

"You can use the elements…and Jen can do whatever she wants!"

Amanda raised her fists into the air and started shaking them.

"DAMN HER ALL TO HELL!!! This sucks I…" She looked behind me.

I turned to see a giant wave of black liquid rushing towards us.

"Oh, this can't be good…"

The majority of the scouts were through the door already. Haruka had just watched Michiru go through the portal, and was going to escort Hotaru through. Amanda raced past me and grabbed hold of Hotaru's wrist. Both disappeared into the door. I grabbed hold of Kevy and Haruka's arms.

"Okay kiddies…I think it's time to move on…"

I smiled, let out a 'woo-hoo', and yanked them through the portal with me.

**END OF PART I…AH HAH HAH HAH!!!**

Writers Note: We realize that this is a completely self-indulgent fanfic, and couldn't care less. We are doing this for our own enjoyment, but decided that it was too funny to stay inside our small group of friends. We realize we may have altered some characters slightly, and apologize. It all stems from lack of information, watching the dubbed versions, and our own personal opinions. We also have switched between the dubbed and subbed versions of shows. Simply put, 

We used the dubbed version of Gundam Wing because we have seen very little of the series subbed, and like the dubbed better anyway.

We used the dubbed versions of Digimon and Escaflowne due to the fact we have no access to anything else.

Anything else was subbed.

All characters belong to their respective copyright owners. Don't sue us, you won't get much.

William Shatner appeared without anyone's permission. Including ours.

*No he didn't*

-He was mentioned…that's close enough-

Anyway…Kevy is a beautiful character creation of Jennifer, as is Jules. (Hint: He's actually a raging homosexual-go figure!) {Please don't take any offense, it's an inside joke, you don't have to get it.}

We belong to ourselves, thank you very much. Comments, MST's (oh God, have a heart), suggestions, praise and flames should be sent to, should you decide a review just isn't enough:

General comments, or to reach Amanda specifically, Trisanastorm@yahoo.com 

To reach Jen specifically, Katya_Orlando@yahoo.ca 

Please check out our other fics, we do write some things of quality…..

Anything else we missed? Tell us! And E-Mail us to tell us what you think!!!

Stay tuned for Part 2!


End file.
